FateNouvel Avenir
by Osukaru
Summary: La nueva guerra por el Santo Grial ha comenzado, despues de 35 años de la 5 Guerra la 6 parece dar comienzo...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui les dejo mi nuevo fic, ahora es de Fate Stay Night, o mas bien basado en Fate jejeje, el nombre de Nouvel Avenir quiere decir Nuevo Futuro y es asi porque mi fic se da muchos años despues de la 5° guerra del Grial, los personajes pues... ya lo veran a lo largo del fic xD

Acotaciones:  
(acción de personaje)  
[dialogo en pensamiento  
lugar de la acción 

Fate/Nouvel Avenir

Prologo

_Han pasado alrededor de 35 años desde la última guerra del Santo Grial, en esta batalla habían luchado poderosos masters y servants y tras muchos años sin la reaparición del Grial porfin habian llegado a la conclusión de que todo había terminado, uno de esos guerreros, Emiya Shiro, tuvo que despedirse de su amada Saber al terminar la 5° guerra, desde ese momento el decidió que se convertiría en un heroe para asi algún dia poder encontrarse de nuevo con ella aunque sea luchando, el tan solo quiere volver a verla de nuevo, pero el tiempo pasa, han pasado 28 largos años desde que vió a Saber y comienza a sentirse resignado, ademas, "aunque vuelva a verla, como podre verla con esta apariencia" se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles, de pronto se econtró con un grupo de chicos que golpeaban a un niño que intentaba proteger de esos abusones a un cachorro que tenia la pata herida, en eso __Shiro se acerca al chico y al ver a un adulto acercarse los demás niños corren, "¿estas bien?" pregunta Shiro al niño, si, pero ahorita importa el cachorro, Shiro se sorprende al ver como el chico traza un circulo magico bajo el cachorro y viendo como poniedo las manos sobre el cachorro este empieza a sanar de su pata, "asi que eres un mago eh" decía Shiro al chico y este le decía que si solo moviendo la cabeza, Shiro le dice al chico que tiene un buen poder, el poder de sanar a los seres vivos es bueno, asi puede ayudar a las personas pero el chico dice que su poder no es tan bueno despues de todo, ya que solo puede ayudar a las personas después de que el daño ya esta hecho y lo que el quisiera es evitar el daño que le hacen a las buenas personas, entonces Shiro decide enseñarle su hechizo de trazar cosas, antes de eso le hace una demostración al chico haciendo aparecer un palo en sus manos, el chico sorprendido pregunta como hiso ese hechizo a lo que Shiro responde que es el unico hechizo que sabe usar pero que con gusto podria enseñarselo y al menos asi intimidar a los chicos si planean volver a molestarlo, el chico entusiasmado sigue a Shiro hasta un pequeño parque donde Shiro comienza a enseñarle lo básico de la reproducción. Parece ser que el chico tenía algo de talento, pues en tan solo 1 semana ya domina la reporducción de los objetos simples, "eres muy bueno con ese hechizo, creo que es suficiente con eso" dijo Shiro al chico y este respondió dandole las gracias, en eso Shiro recuerda que su estancia en esa ciudad no debia alargarse mas y decide despedirse del chico diciendlo que aproveche su poder de curación y ayude a las personas, el chico muy contento responde que si y le da las gracias por haberle enseñado el hechizo de reproducción, mientras Shiro camina se dice a si mismo "ojala que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo que yo, que no te toque luchar en alguna guerra por el Santo Grial"_

Capitulo 01 – Nueva Era

(sonido de alarma de despertador)

(bostezo) ¿ya es hora? Que flojera…

Hijo, ya levantate, se te hara tarde!!

Si madre, ya voy…

Hijo, apurate a desayunar, Yumi ya esta esperandote a la puerta

Si, ya voy ya voy, que espere un poco mas

Yumi: Ahhh!!! Que batallar contigo Osukaru!! Se nos hara tarde otra ves, vamos apurate!!

Osukaru: ya voy Yumi¿no ves que estoy desayunando? Ademas estoy desvelado…

Yumi: y a mi que me importa eso, que acaso tus poderes no curan el insomio?

Osukaru: ya te dije mil veces que no

Yumi: pues entonces aliva tu insomio como la gente normal y duerme temprano

Osukaru: Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo

Yumi: waaa!!! Me desespera tu tranquilidad, ya vamonos que se hace tarde, comete tu desayuno en el camino a la escuela

Osukaru: mmm, bueno, ya que, ya me voy madre

Yumi: compermiso señora

camino a la escuela

Yumi: oye y que mas cosas puedes hacer con magia?

Osukaru: eh? Que le pasó a la Yumi mandona de hace rato?

Yumi: ¬¬ yo solo pienso que debe ser genial ser mago

Osukaru: pues no lo se, pero me alegro de tener el poder de curar a las personas, aunque solo sean lesiones y heridas lo que puedo curar, me gustaria poder curar enfermedades pero parece que eso es demasiado

Yumi: si, serias un gran doctor jajaja

Osukaru: jajaja, cierto

Yumi: y solo sabes curar a las personas? Desde que me contaste lo de que eras mago no te he preguntado si haces algo ademas de curar

Osukaru: mmm, se otro hechizo, y me fue de mucha utilidad de niño

Yumi¿a si? Muestramelo ¿si? o

Osukaru: esta bien, (junta sis manos como si estubiera tomando un bastón) ¡Trace On! (aparece un palo largo en sus manos)

Yumi: wow, y eso como se llama?

Osukaru: Reproducción, puedo reproducir algo que me imagino

Yumi: y eso como lo aprendiste?

Osukaru: Fue hace tiempo, como hace 7 años, era solo un niño y un adulto que me topé y vió mi poder de curación me enseñó este hechizo, desde ese dia no he dejado de practicarlo ya que me ha sido util, haciendo un bastón lograba asustar a los niños abusivos de otros niños o de pobres animalitos

Yumi: Ya veo, aun sigo creyendo que tener magia es genial jeje

Osukaru: pues puede que si…

Yumi¿eh?

ya en la escuela

-¿Has oido del chico nuevo?

-¿quien? El que según dicen mató a sus padres?

-Si, el, crees que sea cierto?

-Pues no lo se, pero trae esa fama desde la secundaria

-Que miedo, mejor pasamos de el

-Tienes razón

Shinn[_de nuevo con esas tonterias_

voz_dejalos hablar, no saben nada de nada_

Shinn[_tienes razon_

Yumi¿sabias que hoy llega el estudiante nuevo?

Osukaru: oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo

Yumi: ves? Siempre en las nubes

Osukaru: aunque, he escuchado rumores de el orita que venia en el pasillo, creo que se referian a el

Yumi: que clase de rumores?

Osukaru: mejor que no lo sepas

Yumi: waaa! Dime!!

Maestra: Silencio por favor, les presentare al nuevo alumno

Shinn: Buenos dias, mi nombre es Shinn, mucho gusto

(silencio)

Shinn: donde puedo sentarme…

Maestra: Puedes sentarte detrás de Osukaru, el estudiante de ahí ya tiene dias sin venir, parece que se ha dado de baja de la escuela asi que ese podrá ser tu lugar

Osukaru[_parece que lo tendre cerca… sera buena oportunidad para tratar de ver si los rumores son ciertos_

terminando las clases

Yumi: hoy te toca quedarte hasta tarde verdad?

Osukaru: si, tengo cosas que hacer, asi que no me esperes

Yumi: bien, nos vemos mañana

Osukaru: Si, ve con cuidado. puff, ahora a la sala de computación a investigar la tarea

horas después

Osukaru: wow, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, ya esta oscureciendo, si que me entretuve con la tarea jeje pero al menos terminé…

(explosión)

Osukaru: aw, que fue eso, vino de afuera, ire a ver si no hay heridos

(baja corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al patio de la escuela y se topa con Shinn)

Osukaru: que esta pasando? Tu eres Shinn verdad?

Shinn: oh, que haces aquí?

Osukaru: Escuché ruidos y vine a ver

Shinn: Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, no quisiera hacerlo pero tendras que desaparecer por ver esto

Osukaru: eh? Ver que? (voltea a la derecha) Ah!! Que es eso?, 2 servant luchando?

Shinn: eh? Sabes de los servant?

Osukaru: Si, soy master de uno pero… no sabia que habian sido invocados otros, y peor aun, no sabía que tenian que luchar

Shinn: Vaya, parece que estamos en la misma situación, yo creía que el Grial no existia, por eso no me dediqué a buscar otros servants, pero tal parece que el master de ese servant no lo sabe

Osukaru: ya veo, y crees poder detenerla con tu servant?

Shinn: Creo que si, es que no ha peleado desde que lo invoqué, jamas vi la necesidad de luchar, y que me dices de tu servant?

Osukaru: Esta en casa

Shinn: No viene contigo!!

Osukaru: No, como no hay peleas no veo la necesidad de que me este siguiendo a todas partes

Shinn: Entiendo, bueno, entonces me encargaré de esta batalla, tu ve y escondete

Osukaru: jejeje, estas bromenado? No correre de esto? Incluso yo mismo puedo pelear

Shinn: Que dices? Pero aunque seas un mago no creo que le ganes a ese servant

Osukaru: mmm, pues no, pero al menos podré detenerlo

Shinn: seguro? Aunque sea de clase Saber?

Osukaru: Saber dices?

Chica: Asi es, Saber, mi servant es de clase Saber, la clase mas poderosa de todos

Shinn: asi que porfin te apareces

Osukaru: quien eres?

(La luz de la luna refleja la silueta de una chica de cabello largo y castaño, vestida de manera casual)

Karen: Karen, mi nombre es Karen y soy la master de Saber

Fin capitulo 01


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 – Deseos

_La chica que había aparecido frente a ambos chicos, se presenta como Karen, la master de Saber__, al ver sus manos parecía como si cargara algo pero no se veía nada sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo fue "vamos a luchar, debo ganar el Grial"_

Shinn: ¿Quieres el Grial? ¿Que acaso no sabes que fue destruido?

Karen: Por supuesto que lo se, mi servant fue quien lo destruyó

Shinn y Osukaru: ¿eh?

Osukaru: Entonces porque dices que debes luchar para ganar el Grial

Karen: No lo se, tal vez si derroto a todos los servants puede que aparezca el Grial

Osukaru: Pero… no se muy bien, pero lo único que he oído sobre el Grial es que atrae destrucción

Karen: Lo se, pero yo quiero que se cumpla el deseo de mi servant, es un deseo bastante noble pero que solo se puede conseguir con el Grial

Osukaru: … pero… quizás pelear no sea la forma…

Shinn: Olvídalo, ya estamos dentro de una batalla, debido a que mi servant no ha luchado desde que lo invoqué debe estar ansioso por luchar, tan solo míralo, le esta dando buena pelea a la clase Saber

Karen: Bien, entonces, como tu servant se ve fuerte tendré que irme a el método 2, acabar contigo

Shinn: Bien, inténtalo jejeje

Shinn juntó sus manos y diciendo _Brand _las separó dejando salir una serie de llamas dirigidas hacia Karen pero esta simplemente las esquivó haciendo un giro con sus manos

Shinn: oh, así que después de todo si vienes armada

Karen: por supuesto, esto es una batalla, no puedo venir así nada mas

Shinn: Bien, parece que una batalla de este tipo será mas complicada de lo que parecía

Después de esto ambos servants y masters siguieron luchando entre ellos, usando sus habilidades lo mejor posible, Assassin daba golpes certeros con sus ráfagas de aire pero al mismo tiempo Saber las evadía ágilmente, lo mismo con Karen y Shinn, este le lanzaba sus poderosos ataques de fuego y esta los esquivaba de la misma manera que Saber, Osukaru no quería involucrarse en la batalla, tan solo esperaba a que recapacitaran y dejaran esa inútil lucha pero luego pensó que como estaban muy decididos eso no pasaría y fue entonces cuando decidió usar un reiju para llamar a su servant, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya había llegado a donde estaba el.

Chica: Osukaru, ya es tarde, porque no regresas a casa

Osukaru: Rin, que haces aquí?

Rin: Me preocupaste, además siento algo extraño

Osukaru: si, el grial, la pelea ha vuelto a comenzar

Rin: que dices? Pero si el Grial fue destruido, no puede ser… entonces… aun…

Osukaru: Pues ahora mismo hay 2 masters peleando aya afuera

Rin: eh? Entonces es nuestro deber luchar también

Osukaru: En verdad quieres involucrarte?

Rin: Claro que no, nuestro deber es luchar para detener esta batalla

Osukaru: Ya veo, bueno, entonces déjame explicarte, el tipo aquel llamado Shinn se podría decir que esta neutral, la que si tiene intenciones de luchar es la chica de aya, es la que tiene de servant a Saber

Rin: Saber eh?, así que debe ser fuerte entonces

Osukaru: Si, por lo que debemos atacarla a ella y no a Shinn

Rin: Muy bien, entonces ataca a la chica y yo iré por Saber

Terminado el rápido plan de acción Osukaru traza una pequeña espada y se lanza contra los ataques de Karen, pensando en que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo seria mejor que atacar de lejos mientras que Rin se lanzaba contra Saber solo que no había visto quien era hasta estar ya cerca de la batalla, Saber, al ver acercarse a alguien piensa en cambiar el objetivo de su ataque pero cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Rin y los de esta se cruzan con los de Saber amabas se detienen súbitamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos

Saber: R…Rin…

Rin: Saber…

Saber: imposible, no puedes ser tu…

Rin: No creía poder verte de nuevo

Saber: Pero, no es verdad, han pasado muchos años y tu…

Rin: ah, eso, pues ahora estoy en tu misma condición

Saber: a que te refieres?

Rin: Soy un servant, el chico que pelea contra tu master me invocó

Saber: Te convertiste en servant?

Rin: asi es n.n soy Caster

Assassin: Oigan, muy emotivo su reencuentro pero que pasó con el combate

Rin: No es necesario, pero me extraña Saber, si tu misma destruiste el Grial porque luchas por obtenerlo ahora?

Saber: °//////° yo… yo…

Karen: Que esta pasando aya? Porque se detuvieron?

Osukaru: No lo se, pero sugiero que hagamos lo mismo

Karen: No me hagas reír, toma!!

Osukaru: Tsk, eres fuerte jeje

Rin: ya veo, parece que imagino lo que quieres, entonces estamos en la misma situación respecto a eso

Saber: eh? A que te refieres

Karen: Saber vámonos, no tiene caso luchar ahora

Saber: Si

Dicho esto, ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar rápidamente, dejando con algunas dudas a los demás por la reacción que vieron entre Rin y Saber

Osukaru: Que pasó Rin? Acaso conocías a ese servant?

Rin: así es, ella era la servant de un amigo mío en la 5° guerra, ella fue la última servant que quedó en pie y fue quien destruyó el Grial

Osukaru: Entonces porque lucha por el si ella misma sabe que no existe

Rin: Debe ser por su deseo, parece que esta dispuesta a intentar lo que sea por cumplirlo y veo que incluso intentara ver si el grial aparece de nuevo

Osukaru: Entiendo…

Rin: Osukaru, yo nunca te he dicho mi deseo verdad? Desde que me invocaste te he dicho que no tengo interés en el Grial ni en algo deseo pero la verdad es que si busco algo

Osukaru: Rin… que… que es lo que tu quieres?

Rin: yo, quiero hacer algo que no pude hacer en el pasado, quiero despedirme de una persona como es debido y esa persona, creo que solo la guerra del Grial puede traerla

Osukaru: entiendo… entonces… deseas pelear?

Shinn: Bien, si ustedes van a luchar entonces yo tambien, si obtengo el Grial seria un atajo hacia mi objetivo

Osukaru: y cual es ese objetivo, si dices atajo eso quiere decir que no necesariamente necesitas el Grial cierto?

Shinn: Asi es, yo solo necesito encontrar unas personas, para matarlas

Osukaru: eh? Entonces… los rumores son ciertos?

Shinn: jaja, te refieres al rumor de que asesiné a mis padres no?

Osukaru: mmm, si

Shinn: Eso no es mas que un rumor, yo no fui quien los mató, y las personas que busco para matarlos son los asesinos de mis padres

Osukaru: … entiendo

Shinn: No puedo volver a dejar pasar una oportunidad, después del asesinato de mis padres como meses después me encontré con los asesinos pero no pude hacer nada, ya que ellos tambien tienen magia fuerte, afortunadamente en ese momento pude escapar pero a partir de ese momento busqué la forma de hacerme mas fuerte y fue cuando encontré la forma de invocar un servant, buscaba el clase Archer ya que son buenos buscadores, así el podría ayudarme a encontrar a los asesinos y matarlos pero en lugar de eso invoqué a Assassin, puede ser que invoqué a el por mi gran deseo de matar a alguien, o nose, pero creo que es lo mas lógico

Assassin: Si, cuando me invocaste lo que mas me llamó fue tu sed de sangre, alguien como yo no se puede resistir a la sangre y lo sabes

Shinn: cierto, yo no soy asesino, solo quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres, por eso me ha sido difícil mantener a este servant tranquilo hasta ahora

Osukaru: Jeje, puede sonar estupido pero pues cual es la identidad de tu servant

Shinn: Si que suena estupido, claro, si le preguntaras a otro master enemigo, por mi no hay problema en que sepas la verdadera identidad de mi servant

Assassin: Soy el legendario vampiro, el Conde Drácula jejeje

Osukaru: OO y dices que lo has mantenido sin luchar todo este tiempo?

Shinn: Si, como puedes ver debido a su identidad ha sido una tarea muy difícil, pero afortunadamente hemos podido sustituir la sangre humana por mi maná

Rin: Bueno, entonces cuando pelees supongo que lo harás enserio

Assassin: Por supuesto, si en esta lucha no tengo que contenerme contra mi enemigo será estupendo

Osukaru: Bueno, entonces te parece si de momento formamos una alianza?

Shinn: Me parece bien, de momento no tengo razón de luchar contra ti

Osukaru: Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos a casa, nos vemos mañana

Shinn: Si, nos vemos

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar, comentando con sus servants la situación de que si era correcto empezar la guerra por el Grial sin siquiera tener un grial que ganar…

Fin Capitulo 02


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 – Rin

_Después de la batalla y el reencuentro Osukaru y Rin regresaban a casa tranquilamente, solo que a Osukaru le inquietaba el saber que Rin también tenía un deseo, ¿Por qué no se o había dicho antes? El creía que entre el y su servant había un buen lazo de amistad, a pesar de que llevaba 2 meses de haberla invocado al practicar un hechizo equivocado pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que podrían ser buenos amigos, ya que no había razón de luchar si no existía el Grial__ pero toda esta visión había cambiado en este momento, ya que ahora Rin había confesado tener un deseo y Osukaru se sentía intranquilo de no saber como poder ayudar a realizar ese deseo sin necesidad del Grial, así que decidió entrar en detalles con Rin._

Osukaru: Oye Rin

Rin: Dime?

Osukaru: Tu deseo… bueno… mas bien… la persona que buscas, podrías contarme mas acerca del asunto?

Rin: En verdad te interesa saberlo?

Osukaru: Bueno, no es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos pero si hubiera alguna forma de ayudarte, haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance.

Rin: agradezco eso pero… esa persona solo podrá volver con el Grial, ya que esa persona, fue mi servant en la pasada guerra, así que ahora no existe

Osukaru: (sorprendido) Entiendo, por eso solo podrá aparecer como otro servant

Rin: Así es, incluso, como soy un servant de clase caster pensé en invocarlo pero luego pensé en que sería inútil ya que yo lo invoqué por error así que no es muy fiable de que Archer aparezca

Osukaru: Asi que tenias a Archer, entonces podrías pedirle a Shinn el conjuro que usó, ya que el iba a invocar a Archer, tal vez eso podría servir

Rin: Si, tal vez, pero… ya han aparecido mas servants, asi que es probable que Archer ya haya sido invocado y si no es mi Archer entonces ya perdí la oportunidad de usar ese conjuro.

Osukaru: Pero si no es asi entonces aun podría haber esperanzas

Rin: si, es verdad, pocas pero aun hay

Osukaru: si jejeje, por cierto, podrías contarme como era tu servant?

Rin: Por supuesto, el era genial, hacíamos muy buena combinación, incluso, durante la 5° Guerra aceptó mi orden de ganar tiempo para escapar de otro servant y no se contuvo, fue derrotado por Berserker y por esa razón no pude ni despedirme de Archer como era debido

Osukaru: ahora entiendo mejor… y como era físicamente?

Rin: físicamente? Bueno, pues era atractivo, alto y de cabello blanco, algo aperlado en su tono de piel, es lo que mas se notaba en el.

Osukaru: y no sabías su verdadera identidad?

Rin: no, como fue una invocación fallida el no tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada, asi que no supe ni su verdadero nombre

Osukaru: ya veo, entonces…

Rin: por cierto!! El usaba tu mismo hechizo de reproducción para obtener armas

Osukaru: mmm, dices que no sabias su verdadera identidad pero… de casualidad tu servant no sería un hombre llamado Shiro?

Rin: (sorprendida) Shiro!?

Osukaru: Asi que si es el?

Rin: No, pero el era el master de Saber en la 5° guerra, éramos compañeros

Osukaru: que raro, porque puedo jurar que responde a la descripción de tu servant, incluso fue el quien me enseñó el hechizo de proyección

Rin: nose, seguro que se llamaba Shiro? Y cuando fue eso?

Osukaru: Hace como unos 7 años mas o menos

Rin: es verdad, no seria el Shiro que conocí, después de tantos años debió haber cambiado, pero si dices que se parece a Archer… no será que?... por cierto, aun sabes donde se encuentra Shiro?

Osukaru: Lo siento, solamente tuve contacto con el mientras aprendía el hechizo de proyección, así que ya no se nada de el, solo lo recuerdo como mi maestro

Rin: ya veo, me hubiera gustado verlo, la mayoría de las cosas que recuerdo de el son de lo sucedido en la 5° guerra…

Osukaru: siento no poder ayudarte pero pod…

_De pronto, se ve una fuerte y brillante luz que provenía desde la casa de Osukaru, a pesar de que aun faltaba un poco para llegar la luz brillaba intensamente y Osukaru y Rin corrieron a ver que sucedía en su hogar._

Osukaru: ¡que rayos fue eso!

Rin: no lo se, pero viene de la casa, démonos prisa

En casa de Osukaru

Yumi: (nerviosa) Ay no, que hice, en verdad fue magia? Ah, que es eso, es una sombra?

Mientras Yumi estaba medio asustada la luz y el humo se iban dispersando poco a poco y de ahí surgía una silueta de una persona.

Yumi: (temblando) Qui… qui… qui… quien e… e… eres ?

Lancer: Tu me has invocado?

Yumi: eh? Que dices?

Lancer: que si tu me has invocado, si es asi entonces eres mi Master

Yumi: Master!? Como Osukaru y Rin?

Lancer: Rin…? (flashback borroso) Arrgh!!

Yumi: waaaa, que te pasa? Estas bien?

Lancer: Mi cabeza… siento bastante dolor, es como si estuviera recordando algo pero no es muy claro

Yumi: tal vez un recuerdo de tu vida pasada

Lancer: Es lo mas seguro, pero puedo ver que no tienes buen poder mágico ¬¬ creo que por eso hay estragos en mi memoria

Yumi: (apenada) aa, jeje, eem, la verdad yo ni sabía que podía hacer magia, estaba curioseando con este libro de hechizos, lo intenté y apareciste tu

Lancer: Ya veo, bueno, seas débil o fuerte eres mi Master asi que obedeceré a tus órdenes

Yumi: o…o…ordenes? Pero… yo…

Osukaru: (corriendo) Que pasó aquí!?

Lancer: (poniéndose en guardia) Quien eres!? Y que quieres con mi master

Osukaru: Master!!?? O.O

Yumi: jeje, tranquilo Lancer, el es mi amigo

Lancer: Bien, pero el es un master tambien no?

Osukaru: si, soy un master, pero, como? Porque nunca me dijiste que eras una hechizera?

Yumi: es que ni yo lo sabía, me puse a ver hechizos y me entró la curiosidad de probar alguno y apareció Lancer

Osukaru: mmm, pero ahora, esto puede ser un problema…

Yumi: porque est…

Rin: (corriendo) Osukaru!! Ya encontraste algo? … eh? Tu eres…

Lancer: Eh? Me dices a mi?...argh, aaa, de… nuevo… este dolor…

Osukaru: Que le pasa?

Yumi: no lo se, pero hace rato se puso igual cuando dije el nombre de Rin

Osukaru: eh? Lo conoces Rin

Rin: si… el fue un servant de la 5° guerra pero…

Yumi: el tiene problemas en su memoria, no recuerda su vida pasada y dice que lo mas seguro es por mi bajo poder mágico

Rin: eh? Nose si sea por bajo poder mágico, pero… es la misma situación que tuve yo al invocar a Archer, el tampoco recordaba su verdadera identidad

Osukaru: asi que algo de eso debe ser, pero ahora el problema es que Yumi también estará involucrada en la guerra del Grial

Yumi: guerra? Eh? Pero…

Lancer: Asi es, yo peleare por los deseos de mi Master

Rin: Ya estas mejor?

Lancer: Ah, si, ya pasó… me pareces conocida

Rin: eem, si, tu también, a lo mejor nos conocíamos en nuestra vida pasada [si supieras que si nos conocimos, pero veo que no me recuerdas

De pronto entre la conversación se escucha una especie de explosión en el frente de la casa y todos salen a ver de que se trata.

Osukaru: que demonios fue eso!!

Rin: vendrán de nuevo a buscar pelea?

Voz: ves, no me equivocaba, sentía la presencia de 2 servants aquí

Chica: bien, entonces confiare mas en tu intuición, siendo tu clase Archer no debí haber dudado jeje

Osukaru: otro servant?

Yumi: que!? Hermana!!

Osukaru y Rin: Hermana!?

Tati: Yumi!! Que haces aquí!?

Fin Capitulo 03


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04 – Encuentros

_Mientras que Osukaru y Rin corrieron rápidamente hacia el resplandor proveniente de su casa, Yumi se había dado cuenta de que podía utilizar la magia al estar de curiosa con un libro de hechizos e invocando por accidente a Lancer, debido a esta invocación imprevista y por el bajo nivel mágico de Yumi, Lancer había sido invocado sin recordar nada sobre la 5° guerra__, ya que llegaron Osukaru y Rin al lugar comienzan las preguntas hasta que son interrumpidos por 2 personas aparentemente Master y Servant, lo sorprendente es que Yumi llama a esa chica Hermana._

Yumi: Hermana!!

Tati: Yumi!? Que haces aquí?

Yumi: Eso debería preguntar yo

Tati: Que problema, Archer, baja tu espada

Osukaru & Rin: Archer?

Archer: Oh, porque? Que no veníamos a ver que servant apareció aquí?

Rin: Que!!! Eres tu!!!

Archer: uh? Me pareces conocida… tsk, ya recuerdo, eras la amiga de ese Emiya Shiro

Osukaru: Lo conoces Rin!?

Rin: Si, el fue uno de los grandes problemas en la 5° Guerra

Osukaru: Asi que aparecen mas conocidos tuyos jeje

Rin: eso parece pero al menos Saber no esta aquí

Archer: jajaja, despreocúpate, ya no me importa Saber, ella me derrotó y comprendí que no podía tenerla

Rin: oh, lo has superado? Jejeje, yo que pensaba que eras alguien bastante terco

Archer: (tono burlón) Tsk, master, puedo acabar con este servant?

Tati: Pues parece que a eso vinimos, sentiste la presencia de un servant y por eso nos dirigimos hacia aquí

Osukaru: Sintió la presencia? Pero de ser asi entonces no es por Rin, debe ser por el servant de Yumi

Tati: De Yumi!!?? Acaso has invocado a un servant con tu bajo nivel de magia!?

Yumi: Magia!? Quiere decir que si tengo magia?

Osukaru: Asi que ustedes también son magos

Rin: En verdad no me lo esperaba de Yumi, pero invocar a Lancer ya significa mucho

Tati: Lancer? Entonces ese de aya es el servant de mi hermana…

Lancer: Asi es, y no permitiré que le hagan daño, seas su hermana o no

Archer: oh, eres tu jajajaja, mejor que ni te hagas el valiente porque acabaras como la última vez

Lancer: eh? A que te refieres? Nos conocemos acaso?

Archer: tsk, no juegues conmigo

Rin: El no recuerda aquello, debido a que su master tiene un bajo nivel de magia el no recuerda nada de la 5° Guerra, aunque en parte eso me alegra…

Lancer: eh? Que paso? Maldición, porque no puedo recordar nada!!

Tati: Bien, parece que no habrá problemas contigo, además, no lastimaría a mi hermana, ni siquiera por el Grial, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su amigo y su servant

Archer: Entonces puedo acabar con esta chica y su master?

Yumi: No!! Aunque seas mi hermana, no te permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos

Lancer: (poniéndose en pose de batalla frente a Yumi) y yo haré lo que mi master ordene

Osukaru: asi que no quieren evitar una batalla…

Rin: Pues pelearemos, pero… aunque seamos 2, Lancer y yo, incluso si nos ayudas, no creo que ni los 3 juntos podamos con este servant…el acabó con 2 servants y le dio bastantes problemas a Saber

Osukaru: ya veo, entonces que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Saber?

Archer: que dices?

Rin: Osukaru… pero…

Osukaru: Asi es, apuesto a que no sabias que la Saber que conoces esta en esta guerra también ¿verdad?

Archer: … es verdad que Saber esta en esta guerra?

Tati: que te pasa Archer?

Archer: (enfureciéndose) bien, entonces… ustedes no se merecen morir antes que ella, cuando la derrote a ella seguirán ustedes

Tati: que dices!!?

Archer: Lo siento master, pero es algo que tengo que hacer

Rin: oh, vaya forma de haber superado lo tuyo con Saber

Archer: superé eso!! Mas no el que me haya derrotado a mi!! Por eso quiero la revancha, asi vera quien es mas fuerte

Rin: pero no fue ella quien te venció en la pasada guerra?

Archer: Asi es, pero recuerda que yo también la he vencido antes, en la 4° guerra, así que tenemos las mismas probabilidades de vencernos el uno al otro

Tati: Muy bien, debido a los ideales de mi servant parece que están a salvo

Yumi: Gracias hermana, y a ti también Archer (tomándolo de las manos)

Archer: eh? Que haces? Ya expliqué la situación, solo es de que esperen su momento

Yumi: pero yo soy la hermana de tu master, y ella no me lastimaría asi que tu tampoco deberías n.n

Archer: grr, en verdad es tu hermana? Porque…

Tati: olvídalo, déjalo asi, ahora nuestra nueva prioridad es encontrar a Saber y que hagas lo que tengas que hacer para continuar con esto luego

Archer: Bien, vámonos

Tati: Yumi, trae a tu servant y vayamos a casa

Yumi: sii, Lancer, vamos, aunque vivas con el servant de mi hermana traten de llevarse bien

Lancer: Pues veremos que pasa, sobretodo con el

Yumi: Perdón por el alboroto Osukaru, nos vemos mañana camino a la escuela

Osukaru: ehmm, si, nos vemos

Rin: vaya que si fue un alboroto[pero… ahora debemos idear un plan contra este servant, por ahora tenemos de aliado al otro chico llamado Shinn, y tenemos a Lancer de nuestro lado, lo cual significa que somos 3 servants contra 1, además de Saber, que aunque no este del todo con nosotros también estará en su contra asi que puede haber posibilidades de ganar…

Osukaru: Rin? Estas bien, parece que andas en la luna

Rin: ah, jeje, lo siento, solo estaba pensando, en fin, vayamos a dormir

Osukaru: tienes razón, fueron muchas emociones por el dia de hoy jeje

Por otra parte

Karen: que pasa Saber?

Saber: Nada, solo sentí algo, algo que me incomodó, pero ya pasó

Karen: Bien, ya mero llegamos a casa, podremos descansar de lo de esta noche

Saber: si, jeje

Al día siguiente, en la escuela

Osukaru: (bostezando) ah, Yumi, al fin llegas, como pasaste la noche

Yumi: Genial!!! Soy maga!! Aunque nose hacer hechizos pero se que soy maga wiiiii

Osukaru: adormilado mmm, te ves muy feliz, aunque parece no importarte nada la guerra del Grial

Yumi: naaa, no pelearé ni nada

Osukaru: Pues eso no pensaran los demás, aun hay servants que no conocemos y que podrían salir peor que el servant de tu hermana, y aunque no lo quieras de seguro sentiran la presencia de Lancer un día y…

Yumi: no importa, si eso pasa mi hermana podría acabar con ellos

Osukaru: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero si te toman por sorpresa a ti sola, que harias?

Yumi: mmmm

Shinn: Buenos Dias

Osukaru: oh, hola Shinn, como te va

Shinn: pues bien, a pesar de lo de anoche y a ti?

Osukaru: pues m gustaría poder decir lo mismo pero no puedo

Shinn: eh? Porque? Sucedió algo?

Osukaru: si, tan solo al llegar a casa me topé con 2 servants mas

Shinn: que!? No puede ser, y que pasó?

Osukaru: afortunadamente nada, pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo

Shinn: ya veo

Yumi: ooo, tu también eres master?

Shinn: eh?

Osukaru: ah si, déjenme presentarlos, Yumi el es Shinn, el master de Assassin, Shinn, ella es Yumi, mi mejor amiga y desde anoche es master de Lancer

Shinn: desde anoche dices?

Yumi: si jeje, incluso apenas anoche supe que era hechicera jijiji

Shinn: y alguien asi pudo convocar un servant? Si que debemos cuidarnos de los masters fuertes entonces

Osukaru: Por cierto Shinn, tu servant te acompaña?

Shinn: si, porque?

Osukaru: Bueno, pensé que no podría salir en el día…

Shinn: oh, eso, la verdad es que de día su fuerza se ve muy disminuida, bastante diría yo, pero eso no pasa cuando esta en su forma espiritual, y a ti no te acompaña la chica Caster?

Osukaru: ya veo, no, ella se queda en casa, aunque desde ayer a querido salir por querer protegerme debido a lo que pasó anoche pero…

Shinn: pero que? No se lo permitiste o que? Parece que no te gusta que una chica te proteja jejeje

Osukaru: no, no es eso… es solo que… nose como hacer para que quede en su forma espiritual jejeje, nunca he necesitado esconderla asi que jamás fue necesario usar eso y por eso no lo se jeje

Shinn: aah, asi que es eso jeje, eso quiere decir que en tu casa ella vive normalmente

Osukaru: si, la invoqué hace unos 7 u 8 meses, durante el primer mes mis padres estaban de viaje y como no hubo batallas pensamos que solo fue coincidencia que la invocara y decidimos pasar la vida normalmente asi que la presenté a mis padres y todo

Shinn: ya veo, al menos no pasaste problemas escondiéndola jeje

Osukaru: si jeje, es un alivio

Yumi: mmm, me aburren hablando de servants y guerra, mejor voy a leer, nos vemos

En otra escuela

Karen: bostezo otro día de estudio, mmm me pregunto si debí dejar que Saber me acompañara, naa, esta bien, dudo encontrarme con alguien y si me lo topo pues yo misma podría encargarme

Tati: Hola Karen, llegaste algo temprano

Karen: ah, Tati, hola, eeh? Temprano? Bueno, es que no pude dormir muy bien, se me fue el sueño debido a un asunto

Tati: Ya veo, entonces parece que estamos en la misma situación, yo tampoco pude conciliar el sueño jeje

Karen: bueno, podemos aprovechar que llegamos temprano para descansar un poco jeje

Tati: Si jeje

Fin Capitulo 04


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05 – Desición

Ambas chicas, Tati y Karen se encontraban hablando en su salón de clases, sin saber la situación de cada una, ninguna sabía que la otra era hechicera y menos aun que poseia un servant, curiosamente los servants de 2 grandes amigas eran enemigos el uno del otro.

Tati: Creo que si nos hemos desvelado un poco jeje

Karen: si, eso parece, por cierto, si puedes responderme claro… porque fue que no dormiste bien?

Tati: ah, no te preocupes, solo fueron unos problemillas con mi hermana y un amigo suyo y eso me dejó pensando toda la noche jeje

Karen: oh, entonces eso fue, preocupación por tu hermana

Tati: mmm, si, eso podría ser, y tu, porque no pudiste dormir bien?

Karen: Por un problema de una amiga y una conocida suya, al igual que tu me dejó pensando mucho y creo que por eso no pude dormir

Tati: Bueno, parece ser que ambas nos preocupamos por las personas a las que queremos

Karen: Cierto jeje, bueno, parece que la clase ya dara comienzo

Tati: si, hora de aplicarnos o no se nos quedara nada jejeje

En la escuela de Osukaru

Osukaru: y eso fue lo que pasó anoche Shinn

Shinn: Vaya, esto solo significa que… la guerra del grial ha comenzado

Osukaru: eso parece, pero… según Rin, el grial fue destruido por el servant de aquella chica llamada Karen, pero nose si el grail podría aparecer de la nada

Shinn: quiensabe, incluso podría ser que si, pero de lo contrarío toda esta lucha sería inutil

Osukaru: cierto, pero lo que me hace dudar de la desaparición del grial es que los servants estan aquí

Shinn: eh?

Osukaru: si, los servants aparecen en parte gracias al poder del grial, entonces si los servants existen quiere decir que el grial tambien

Shinn: oh, ya entiendo, entonces no nos queda otra mas que aceptar la guerra

Osukaru: desgraciadamente creo que esa es la unica opcion u.u…

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: ya regresé

Rin: hola, que bueno, parece que no hubo problemas

Osukaru: Asi es, vengo sano y salvo jeje

Rin: Eso me alegra

Osukaru: Por cierto, no esta mi madre?

Rin: No, salió a hacer unas compras

Osukaru: Muy bien, entonces tenemos que hablar Rin

Rin: eh? Sobre que?

Osukaru: Sobre la guerra del grial

Rin: oh, sobre eso, bien, sentemonos a la mesa

Osukaru: Bien, bueno, para empezar… Rin, sobre tu deseo… se sincera conmigo, estarías dispuesta a usar el grial para cumplirlo?

Rin: eh!? Pero… es una pregunta dificil, no podria responderla en este momento… aunque… si viera de nuevo a esa persona sería muy feliz y creo que la única forma de verlo nuevamente es mediante el grial…

Osukaru: Entiendo, entonces se podría decir que si quieres el grial

Rin: eh? No, no es eso… aunque… ves? Te dije que era una pregunta dificil, nose muy bien que contestarte

Osukaru: Bueno, entonces dejame decirte esto, pelearemos en la guerra del grial

Rin: Que!? Pero…

Osukaru: Tranquila, solo estaremos a la defensiva, no buscaremos pelea, solo nos defenderemos cuando nos busquen a nosotros

Rin: ya veo, bueno, eso esta bien, pero no quita el hecho de que ya estemos dentro de la guerra

Osukaru: si, eso si, pero creo que no podemos evitar esta guerra, ahora que ya sabemos de la existencia de 5 servants solo es cuestion de tiempo para que aparescan los otros 2

Rin: asi es, bueno, entonces luchemos juntos, master

Osukaru: si, Rin, por cierto, no me llames Master jeje

Rin: bueno, es que me puse seria por un momento, no pude evitarlo

Osukaru: Bueno, pero solo de ves en cuando jejeje

Rin: ok, por cierto, yo tambien quería preguntarte sobre algo

Osukaru: eh? Adelante, preguntame llo que quieras

Rin: ehm, este… podrias hablarme de tu encuentro con Shiro?

Osukaru: ah, de eso, es verdad, el era amigo tuyo

Rin: si, se que solo pasaste una semana con el pero podrias contarme como era y como te enseñó el hechizo de proyección?

Osukaru: claro, yo era solo un niño que usaba unicamente el hechizo de curación, mi madre decía que era mi unico hechizo ya que ella y mi padre eran magos de bajo nivel mágico y que preferían no usar la magia pero yo no podía evitar usar mi magia para ayudar y me la pasaba cuidando a los cachorros y gatos de la calle que eran molestados por niños abusones aunque algunas veces yo tambien recibia parte de los golpes y es asi como conocí a tu amigo Shiro, ya se veía como un hombre mayor, su cabello ya era en gran parte blanco y al verme ayudando al pobre cachorro el me propuso enseñarme el hechizo de proyección

Rin: ya veo, asi que aun se preocupaba de proteger a los demas, de seguro tu le recordaste a el

Osukaru: jeje tu crees?

Rin: claro, el asi era, bueno, en fin, sigueme contando

Osukaru: bueno, despues, al dia siguente nos reunimos en un parque y el llevaba algunas lamparas, lo que hice durante 2 dias fue repararlas y los siguientes 2 dias debía proyectarlas viendolas solo en mi mente

Rin: jejeje, se parece mucho al entrenamiento que yo le dí jeje

Osukaru: de verdad? Tu le enseñaste eso a Shiro?

Rin: si, bueno, solo le ayudé a mejorarlo ya que el ya lo sabía, era un mago de poco poder mágico, creo que solo sabía usar ese hechizo pero el tenía un gran deseo por proteger a los demas, creo que eso fue lo que lo hiso tan fuerte, en fin, tu me recuerdas mucho a el

Osukaru: jeje, enserio? Bueno, creo que eso es bueno jejeje

Rin: asi es, y bueno, que pasó en los siguientes 3 dias de entrenamiento?

Osukaru: ahh si, en los siguientes 2 dias me enseñó a proyectar mas cosas que servian como armas, solo para usarlo e intimidar a los que no entiendan a palabras

Rin: oh, asi que tambien hiso eso, pero aun sigue faltando 1 dia, acaso descansaron ese ultimo dia?

Osukaru: para nada, ese ultimo dia, el y yo… combatimos para probar como había quedado aprendido el hechizo de proyección

Rin: que!? Te puso a pelear contra el!?

Osukaru: si, aunque claro, el no peleó enserio, era solo para probar mis resultados del entrenamiento y cuando terminamos el combate me dijo que todo había salido bien, que ya solo era cuestión de que yo siguiera practicando y desde entonces ya no lo he vuelto a ver

Rin: asi que eso pasó, y no te comentó que haría después de irse o algo asi?

Osukaru: Bueno, el solo me dijo que me cuidara y que no me obsesionara mucho con lo de proteger a los demás ya que eso podría llevarme a mi propia destrucción, no lo entendí muy bien jeje

Rin: eso dijo[vaya, eso sonó como lo que le dijo una vez Archer a Shiro

Osukaru: y bien Rin, estas satisfecha?

Rin: si, muchas gracias por contarme, hacia tiempo que no me ponía tan contenta recordando cosas

Osukaru: jeje, a mi me parece que ese Shiro era muy "especial" para ti

Rin: sonrojada eh? No, es que… bueno… si jeje, es que el y yo… nos hicimos novios tiempo después de la 5° guerra jeje

Osukaru: oh!! Asi que si es especial jejeje

Rin: si, por eso me sorprendí cuando me dijste que lo conocias, ademas estoy feliz de tener a alguien que me recuerda a el aquí tan cerca de mi jeje

Osukaru: eehm, no estaras diciendo que…

Rin: No!!! No te equivoques ¬¬ pero en verdad tu me recuerdas a Shiro jejeje, parece que 1 semana fue suficiente para que adoptaras algunas de sus caracteristicas jejeje

Osukaru: jajajaja parece ser que si

En un parque cerca de la escuela de Tati

Tati: waaa! Estos estudios, y los numeros nadamas no me entran en la cabeza, porque son tan dificiles!!

Archer: oye, pareces molesta jeje

Tati: cierra la boca!

Archer: tsk, oyeme!!

Tati: prefieres que use un reiju para cerrartela?

Archer: tsk, demonios, y entonces, que te pasa

Tati: naa, son solo cosas de la escuela, alguien que solo sabe de batallas como tu no entendería

Archer: jajaja, esta bien, si eso dices

Tati: por cierto, porque me encontraste? No me digas que viniste por mi

Archer: jaja, claro que no, solo que en casa ese Lancer es bastante molesto, no paraba de hablar asi que decidí largarme y andar un rato caminando

Tati: jaja ya veo, y porque no puedes llevarte bien con el?

Archer: es dificil, el imbecil no recuerda que yo lo maté en la 5° guerra, y eso me frustra mucho

Tati: jejeje, asi que es eso, bueno, entonces veremos que pasa con el tiempo

Archer: tsk, solo espero que algun dia cierre la boca

Tati: jeje bueno, pasando a otra cosa… sobre el grial… que deseas hacer ahora?

Archer: eh? Te refieres a que si aun quiero conseguirlo?

Tati: asi es, tu muy bien sabes que yo no tengo ningun deseo en especial, pero tu deseo…

Archer: si, mi deseo era que el grial trajera de vuelta a Saber para tener otra gran batalla, pero… ahora Saber esta en esta misma guerra, ya no necesito del grial para cumplir mi deseo

Tati: eso pensé, en fin, entonces quieres que nos concentremos solo en Saber y nos olvidemos del grial?

Archer: por mi esta bien, yo solo quiero mi batalla con Saber, ya no me importa el grial ni los otros servants

Tati: entonces parece que ya les hemos ayudado a los otros 5

Archer: eh? Que quieres decir?

Tati: bueno, nosotros ya eliminamos un servant, desgraciadamente nunca supimos quien era su master ya que nunca se apareció pero tuvo que haber sido alguien fuerte ya que convocó a Berserker

Archer: tsk, si, bueno, será uno menos que acabar para los demás, aunque ese berserker no se merecía morir con eso

Tati: ¬¬ sigues molesto, si no hubiera usado un reiju para que usaras tu mejor arma contra el nos hubiera dado mas problemas

Archer. Si, pero esa arma, no era digna de el, no debió morir atravesado por esa arma, en fin, ya que, al menos fue divertido el calentamiento

Tati: jeje bueno, entonces olvidemonos de las peleas menos la de Saber, nuestro objetivo ahora es luchar contra Saber, olvidemonos de mi hermana y su amigo y los demas que vengan

Archer: claro, incluso después de que acabe con Saber nisiquiera acabar con los demas me satisfacería tanto como la batalla contra Saber

Tati: Bien, esta decidido, vayamos a casa ahora

Archer: Esta bien… solo espero que ese Lancer se entretenga mejor hablando con tu herman y que no me moleste mas

Tati: jeje, eso espero, no quisiera que repitieras lo que le hiciste en la pasada guerra

Archer: oh? Te preocupa que lo mate?

Tati: eh? Bueno… un poco jejeje, es una pena perder un chico guapo como el jejeje

Archer: ah! Asi que es eso jajajaja, esta bien, aunque quisas lo mate por eso ¬¬

Tati: eh? Dijiste algo?

Archer: tsk, nada, olvidalo, vamonos ya

Tati: muy bien, vamonos

Fin Capitulo 05


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06 – Encuentro inesperado

Han pasado unas 2 semanas desde aquella noche en la que se encontraron varios servants y masters y en este tiempo no se supo de peleas ni de quien las buscara ni nada parecido.

Tati: Yumi! Hora de irnos a la escuela, apurate

Yumi: si, ya voy, adelantate tu

Tati: bueno, por cierto, Archer, no salgas a buscar a Saber

Archer: que!? Porque no debería!!

Tati: porque cuando pelees contra ella quiero estar ahí, es solo eso

Archer: tsk, esta bien, al menos Lancer ya no molesta tanto, creo que podre pasar aquí la mañana

Tati: bien, te prometo que regresando de la escuela iremos a dar una vuelta para tratar de encontrarla

Yumi: Listo hermana, ya vamonos, Archer, cuida de Lancer y diviertanse

Archer: oyeme, no somos niños si es lo que piensas, ademas ese tipo me tiene arto con su palabrería

Yumi: mmm, que malo . pero traten de llevarse bien

Archer: …

Tati: ya vamonos, se hace tarde

Varias horas mas tarde

Lancer: Archer, asi que estabas aquí

Arcer: eh? Que necesitas

Lancer. Nada, solo caminaba y quería entrenar un poco con mi lanza

Archer: Entrenar? Enserio eres tan malo?

Lancer: no es que sea malo, solo que creo que no tengo mucha fuerza, por eso quiero practicar, por cierto, no quieres que te enseñe a usar la lanza?

Archer: tomandolo del cuello y poniendolo contra la pared tsk, con quien crees que estas hablando imbécil!!

Lancer: oye tranquilo…

Archer: yo no ncesito de alguien que me enseñe a utilizar un arma ya que yo poseo y manejo cada una de ellas, oiste bien idiota!! No vuelvas a decir algo asi o no me importara matarte!!!

Lancer: lo siento, creo que te ofendí, yo pensé que solamente manejabas espadas, por eso pensé lo de enseñarte a usar la lanza a cambio de que me ayudaras a volverme fuerte

Archer: eh? Quieres que yo te ayude?

Lancer: Si, la verdad es que yo quiero proteger a mi master de las peleas ya que como ella no tiene intención de luchar podría estar en peligro si se topa con otros servant y yo quiero protegerla, ademas, siento que no tengo toda mi fuerza y que no soy como soy

Archer: a que te refieres con eso

Lancer: mientras duermo, siento como si recordara cosas, pero siguen siendo muy borrosas, pero en esos recuerdos me veo como alguien mucho mas fuerte y diferente de ahora, talves esto se deba a mi perdida de memoria o nose, pero si entrenando puedo recuperar esa fuerza quisiera que me ayudara alguien tan fuerte como tu

Archer: tsk, en verdad quieres ser mas fuerte, cierto…

Lancer: si…

Yumi: mirando de lejos woooow, O si si si, algo bueno saldra de aquí, esta escena es tan linda, los 2, juntos contra la pared, en un momento emotivo oooooh jamas pensé ver algo asi en vivo sigue mirando

Tati: oh? Yumi, que haces aquí?

Yumi: sshhh, ven, mira esto

Tati: eh? Son Archer y Lancer, estaban peleando?

Yumi: nada de eso, la conersación se ha tornado en un momento emotivo, los 2 estan juntitos contra la pared, algo tiene que pasar verdad? Dime que si dime que si

Tati: O.O Yumi… no me distraigas mirando

Lancer: Archer…

Archer: eh?

Lancer: …podrias… soltarme el cuello?

Archer: oh, eso, lo olvide

Lancer: jejeje, descuida

Yumi: noo!! Esta escena no puede terminar asi sale donde estan ellos no pueden terminar su conversación asi

Archer: eh? De donde saliste

Yumi: no importa, Lancer, por lo menos abraza a Archer!!

Lancer & Archer: que!!!! Estas loca!!!

Tati: aahh! Yumi!! Que hac…

Yumi: entonces te lo ordenare con un reiju para que no te nieges, ABRAZALO!!!

Lancer. Aaah!! Porque!? abrazando a Archer

Archer: que te pasa imbecil, muevete!!!

Tati: Yumi[mira que usar un reiju para ver un poco de shonnen ai en vivo ¬¬ aunque fue algo bueno baba Archer, ya que, acepta el abrazo

Archer: que!! Tu tambien!!

Tati: quieres que igual use un reiju para ordenartelo? O quisas debería ordenarte algo mas…

Archer: tsk, maldita, ni siquiera lo pienses… rayos! abraza a Lancer [lo peor de todo es que conmigo nisiquiera usó un reiju…

Yumi & Tati: kyaaa!! Que lindos se ven juntitos!! sacan camara foto, foto, foto, foto

Archer: Bueno, creo que ya puedes soltarte no??

Lancer: ya, creo que ya fue suficiente para mi master, disculpa por esto

Archer: tsk, mas vale que hagas algo bueno a cambio de esto

Tati: descuida, enseguida iremos a buscar a Saber y no regresaremos hasta encontrarla

Archer: vaya, parece que si sere bien recompensado, solo dile a tu hermana que no vuelva a hacer algo asi ¬¬

Tati: esta bien, yo tambien creo que me dejé llevar por el momento

Yumi: es que somos unas fanaticas incorregibles del Yaoi jajajaja

Tati: Buenjo, Archer y yo nos vamos

Archer: Bien, ya era hora saliendo con Tati de la casa

Tati: bueno, aquí nos separamos Archer, busquemos por lugares distintos y si tu la encuentras has algo para indicarme tu posición y si yo la encuentro te hare saber mi posición inmediatamente

Archer: muy bien, nos vemos alrato se va corriendo

Tati: si igual se va corriendo Bien, ya empieza a oscurecer asi que creo que sera facil encontrarnos con ella, ¿eh? Es el amigo de Yumi

Osukaru: oh? La hermana de Yumi, supongo que tendre que pasar como si nada u.u

Tati: hola!

Osukaru: eh? Que? Ah… hola n.n

Tati: apenas regresas de la escuela?

Osukaru: ehm, si, tenía unas cosas que hacer, por eso salgo un poco tarde

Tati: oh, y por lo que veo tu servant no te acompaña

Osukaru: no, ella se queda en casa

Tati: ya veo, oye, tienes un mo…

Osukaru: oye podriamos hablar?

Tati: eh? Ehm… si, no hay problema

Osukaru: gracias, y bueno, puede que la pregunta sea muy directa y que talves no quieras contestarla pero… cual es tu deseo y el de Archer?

Tati: ah? Bueno, yo tambien quería preguntarte exactamente lo mismo

Osukaru: bueno, entonces como yo saqué el tema te contestare primero n.n , el deseo de Rin es encontrarse con alguien, para despedirse de el como era debido ya que en vida no pudo hacerlo, pero esa persona solo puede ser traida mediante el grial, asi que si la guerra comienza ese sería nuestro deseo

Tati: asi que es eso, pues Archer y yo buscabamos algo parecido, el quería traer un viejo enemigo de vuelta para saldar cuentas con el pero… ahora ya no necesitamos del grial ya que esa persona esta en esta guerra y hemos decidido que la guerra del grial ya no nos es util y abandonaremos las demas peleas a menos de que sean contra Saber

Osukaru: eh? Entonces… ya no tendremos que pelear contra ustedes?

Tati: por ahora creo que no, y perdona por portarme tan fría aquella noche pero pues ahora la situación a cambiado, que dices? ¿amigos? estirando la mano

Osukaru: eh? Claro, descuida n.n estirando la mano igual terminando con un apretón de manos

Tati: bueno, me alegra no tener que pelear contra ti, ya que me pareces un b uen chico

Osukaru: gracias, tu tambien pareces ser una buena persona, pero parece que esto del grial cambia a mucha gente jejeje

Tati: jeje, si, es que nose, al ver a mi servant hablando del deseo que quiero cumplir me hace querer dar todo de mi para que eso suceda

Osukaru: si, lo mismo me pasa con Rin, se le ve tan contenta cuando hablamos de esa persona y al verla sonreir me hace querer obtener el grial a como de lugar para traer de vuelta a esa persona y que sea feliz

Tati: si, como masters parece que queremos hacer todo por ellos jeje

Osukaru: tienes razon jajajaja

Por otro lado

Archer: Vaya, por fin te encuentro, Saber

Saber: no… no puede ser… Gilgamesh!! Que haces aquí?

Karen: Gilgamesh? Entonces ya conoces hasta su identidad

Archer: bien, pero eso no es problema para mi, en fin, Saber vengo por la revancha, quiero otra batalla contra ti, la última vez tu me venciste pero ahora yo lo hare

Saber: que? De nuevo quieres pelear? Ya llevamos 3 guerras con esta pero… supongo que es inevitable

Karen: bien, entonces demosle lo que quiere saber

Saber: pero… el no es un servant cualquiera, es bastante fuerte

Karen: entiendo, pero de seguro que puedes contra el

Archer: vamos, intentalo entonces sacando una espada haciendo ver un rayo de luz

Tati: ve el rayo de luz oh, bueno Osukaru, me tengo que ir rápido, nos vemos se va corriendo

Osukaru: ok, nos vemos… vaya que traía prisa, y que habrá sido aquel rayo? Tal ves se fue por eso… en fin, ire a casa antes de que Rin se preocupe

Archer: Bien, ya hemos peleado varias veces antes Saber, asi que ya sabemos lo que tenemos cada uno

Saber: Si, no me puedo confiar tratandose de ti, pero tu tampoco puedes hacerlo tratandose de mi

Archer: jajaja, es verdad… oh? Ya llegaste

Tati: Archer! Ya estoy aquí, la encontraste verdad?

Archer: claro, esta frente a ti

Tati: asi que tu eres Saber… eh?... Ka… Karen!?

Karen: Tati!? No me digas que… tu eres la master de este tipo…

Tati: asi es… y tu debes ser la master de Saber…

Archer: demonios, ellas se conocen!!

Saber: parece ser que si, esto puede ser un problema

Al verse cada una el ambiente se tornó tenso, ambas chicas no podían decir palabra alguna despues de saber que cada una era master de sus servants enemigos. Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente bajo la luz de la luna sin decir ninguna palabra.

Fin Capitulo 06


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07 – Alianza

Tati: no puede ser…

Karen: porque…

Tati: de todos los masters que hay… porque tenias que ser tu la master de Saber

Karen: eh? Saber? Y que si no fuera ella?

Tati: si no tuvieras a Saber, Archer no tendría que luchar contra tu servant y yo no tendría que lichar contigo

Karen: entiendo, pero aun asi, en la guerra del grial las cosas cambian, a pesar de que seamos grandes amigas…

Tati: en la guerra del grial somos enemigas… pero… en verdad deseas pelear contra mi?

Karen: no quisiera, pero… yo quiero que Saber cumpla su deseo y parece que el grial es la mejor forma de hacerlo, y tu que me dices? En verdad deseas luchar contra mi?

Tati: no, pero Archer si desea luchar contra Saber, no le importa el grial ni los demas servants, su deseo desde un principio fue el de luchar contra Saber y ahora que esta aquí no necesitamos mas del grial

Karen: ya veo enton…

Archer: ya dejense de tonterias, Saber!!! Vamos a pelear tu y yo nuevamente!!

Saber se prepara para cubrir el ataque de Archer y aunque logra hacerlo le causa algo de daño en su armadura, entonces, Saber se prepara para el contraataque y Archer igual lo recibe cubriendose dejandole unas raspaduras a su armadura, la pelea entre estos 2 es bastante pareja y las masters de ambos siguen sin palabras, solo viendo la batalla entre estos 2, ni Saber ni Archer parecen estar dando todo en la lucha, ya que ni técnicas han usado, simplemente es un duelo entre ambos usando sus armas, entonces mientras estos 2 siguen luchando Karen le propone algo a Tati.

Karen: tengo una propuesta para ti Tati

Tati: eh? Que es?

Karen: unamonos

Tati: que!? Estas loca? Nuestros servants son los peores enemigos y tu quieres que se alien?

Karen: bueno, no eso, escucha bien mi propuesta, Ni a ti ni a Archer les interesan los demas servants, ya que el deseo de Archer es pelear contra Saber cierto?

Tati: asi es…

Karen: entonces unamonos y acabemos con los servants restantes y dejemos solo a Archer y Saber, si Saber gana podra obtener el grial, pero tu servant, gane o pierda cumple su deseo de pelear contra Saber, que te parece?

Tati: pues no es mala idea, pero… estaría traicionando a los deseos de Archer

Saber: ya oiste Archer!!! Que te parece…

Archer: que!? Crees que voy a aceptar algo asi?

Tati: por favor Archer, no parece tan mala idea, aunque hagamos eso tu tendras tu pelea contra Saber

Archer: tsk, pero… entonces ya no te importa que acabe con el servant de tu hermana?

Tati: oh?... es verdad… pero… no quiero pelear contra mi mejor amiga…

Archer: acepto entonces

Tati: que?

Archer: acepto esto, solo si no te arrepientes a mitad del camino, porque si te arrepientes luego romperé mi contrato contigo y no se de lo que seré capas de hacer después de eso, asi que piensa bien en lo que diras

Tati: yo… esta bien, acepto tu propuesta Karen… pero dejemos a Lancer para el final

Karen: eh? Bueno, esta bien estirando su mano hacia ella

Tati: bien respondiendo al apretón de manos [oh, esto… rayos, y tenía que ser hoy, justo antes de esto cuando hablé con Osukaru…

Saber: Bien Archer, aquí detendremos nuestra pelea estirando su mano hacia el

Archer: … dudando sobre responder el apretón de manos olvidalo, somos aliados solo porque ellas no quieren pelearse, cuando acabemos con los demas volveremos a nuestra lucha, esto solo es temporal

Saber: retirando su mano Bien…

Tati: bien, nos vemos mañana Karen, Archer vamonos

Karen: si, hasta mañana dando media vuelta y retirandose con Saber

Tati: rayos, esto se pone aun mas dificil…

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: ya regresé

Rin: vaya que tardaste, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte pero no podía interrumpir esto

Osukaru: eh? Que cosa?

Rin: pues estaba ideando un plan de batalla, a como estan las cosas ahora no nos vendría mal tener uno

Osukaru: oh, que bien, veamos

Rin: bien, primero veremos nuestras ventajas, tenemos 2 aliados, Assassin y se podria decir que Lancer tambien, tenemos un enemigo que seguro dudara debido a mi que es Saber, las otras ventajas es que sabemos la identidad de estos servants, y debido a eso Archer sería el mas dificil

Osukaru: eh? Sabes la verdadera identidad de ese sujeto?

Rin: si, el es Gilgamesh, el rey de los heroes, por eso es tan fuerte ya que tiene infinidad de armas y habilidades

Osukaru: ahora entiendo el porque de tanta fuerza pero…

Rin: eh? Pero… que?

Osukaru: no hay que preocuparnos de el ya

Rin: que!? Porque dices eso?

Osukaru: regresando de la escuela me topé con la hermana de Yumi, y me dijo que el deseo de ese Gilgamesh era pelear contra Saber, quería traerla de vuelta usando el poder del grial pero ahora que sabe que Saber esta en esta guerra han decidido abandonar la lucha contra los demas servants enfocandose unicamente en Saber, ella misma me dijo que ya no pelearía con nosotros, incluso nos estrechamos las manos en señal de amistad jeje

Rin: oh… si que es raro, pero a la ves es comprensible… bueno, entonces ya tenemos una gran ventaja, un gran peso menos de encima jeje

Osukaru: asi parece, entonces cuales son aquí nuestras desventajas

Rin: bueno, la mas notable es que no sabemos nada de Berserker ni Rider, asi que no sabemos si seran enemigos fuertes

Osukaru: tienes razón… no se ha sabido nada de ellos, se me hace raro que aun no hayan aparecido después de este alboroto

Rin: si… es cierto

Osukaru: por cierto, que son esas cosas de aya, son tuyas?

Rin: ah, eso, si, compré unas cosas para preparar té, hace mucho que no bebo un vaso de té jeje

Osukaru: yo tampoco, no he preparado té desde que era niño jejeje

Rin: entonces sabes preparar té?

Osukaru: bueno, de niño lo hacía, ahora nose si quede bueno jeje, pero dejame intentarlo

Rin: bien

Minutos mas tarde

Osukaru: aquí tienes, espero que te guste

Rin: bien, veamos… bebiendo té eh?

Osukaru: que pasa? Esta feo?

Rin: no, pero… este sabor… es tan familiar…

Osukaru: eh?

Rin: oh, ya recuerdo… no me digas que durante tu entrenamiento con Shiro tambien te enseñó a preparar el té jajaja porque si no me equivoco saben identicos

Osukaru: eh? No, el no me enseñó eso

Rin: ya veo, bueno, entonces tienes 1 punto mas en recordarme a Shiro jejeje

Osukaru: jejeje

En casa de Yumi

Yumi: jajajaja, este programa me mata de risa, ahh, uhm, por cierto, donde estara Lancer?

Lancer: aquí estoy, ya terminé

Yumi: oh, que hacias aya afuera?

Lancer: entrenaba, entrené desde que tu hermana y Archer salieron y me siento de maravilla, nose, es como si recuperara fuerza perdida

Yumi: oh, y para que entrenas? En verdad deseas luchar?

Lancer: no, pero si alguien viene contra ti quiero asegurarme de poder protegerte como es debido

Yumi: waaa,abrazandolo gracias gracias eres muy lindo

Lancer: eh!? Oye, tranquila, no hagas eso… aunque es mejor que abrazarte con un hombre

Yumi: no, te veias mas lindo junto a Archer

Lancer: de nuevo con eso!! Utilizaste un reiju para obligarme a abrazarlo? No creo que a un master se le pasara eso por la cabeza

Yumi: ¬¬ pues a mi si, alguna queja?

Lancer: esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Yumi: si, tratare, pero es que no puedo evitarlo jejeje

Tati: ya regresamos

Yumi: hermana, como te fue?

Tati: … ire a dormir

Lancer: mira Archer, he estado entrenando sin parar desde que te fuiste, espero que puedas enseñarme algunas técnicas

Archer: largo, no molestes

Yumi: uh? Que habrá pasado?

Tati: parece que mañana tendré que hacerle una visita a Osukaru, retirando lo que dije hace rato… es una pena… tirandose a la cama a dormir

Fin Capitulo 07


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08 – Recuerdo

Flashback

Voz de hombre: es una pena, pero… no soy el indicado para cuidarte, lamentablemente tu madre se fue justo cuando naciste, no puede ser, yo no seré buen ejemplo para ti pero algún dia nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces… nos vemos

Voz de mujer: oh? Pero quien pudo haber sido…

Hace 7 años

Osukaru: porque se meten con estos pobres animales!! Acaso les hacen algo?

Niño: jajaja, bien, si no nos dejas divertirnos con ellos nos divertiremos contigo, vamos chicos, a el mientras entre unos niños le dan de golpes

Osukaru: caminando con un cachorro en brazos descuida, ya estas a salvo, cuando lleguemos a mi casa te curaré enseguida

Madre: Hijo, que te pasó? Otra ves te han golpeado?

Osukaru: si mamá, pero no importa, salve al pequeño perrito, aunque salió poco lastimado pero enseguida lo curaré

Madre: Entiendo que puedas curar a los pobres cachorros pero no puedes curarte a ti mismo, quien se encargará de tus heridas, yo puedo curarlas con medicina y banditas pero no es igual a usar la magia, ten en cuenta que podrias salir gravemente herido algun dia

Osukaru: pues no me importa, yo quiero proteger a todo aquel al que pueda, incluso con mi vida

Madre: Entiendo, pero no deberias exponerte mucho

Osukaru: si, esta bien, lo intentaré

Al dia siguiente de regreso de la escuela

Yumi: si, mie hermana dice que la prepa es genial

Osukaru: de verdad?

Yumi: sii! Ya no puedo esperar ha estar en la preparatoria jejeje

Osukaru: Bueno, aquí nos separamos, adios n.n

Yumi: si, adios n.n

Niños: jajaja, mira al pobre perro, ya ni se puede mover bien jajajaja

Osukaru: molesto oigan, dejen a ese pobre perrito!!

Niño: que dices?

Osukaru: dije que dejen a ese perro en paz!!

Niño: y tu quien eres para decirnos que hacer niño tonto

Osukaru: grr, muevete haciendo a un lado al chico y tomando al cachorro en sus brazos

Niño: oyeme, quien rayos te crees tumbando a Osukaru al suelo si no nos dejaras molestar al perro entonces lo de el te tocará a ti tonto, a el chicos.

Entre todos los chicos comenzaron a golpear a Osukaru que en ningun momento soltó al cachorro para que no le pasara nada, los chicos no se detuvieron sino hasta ver a un adulto acercarse al lugar

Niños: oigan, vamonos, alguien viene

Adulto: ¿estas bien?

Osukaru: si, no importa, ahora debo curar al cachorro trazando una especie de circulo mágico bajo el cachorro

Adulto: oh… sorprendiendose al ver un resplandor

Osukaru: vamos, vamos, aun es buen tiempo poniendo sus manos sobre el cachorro

Adutlo: ese resplandor… no cabe duda que es magia… asi que eres un mago eh?

Osukaru: si

Shiro: me llamo Emiya Shiro, cual es tu nombre?

Osukaru: Osukaru…

Shiro: Osukaru, tienes un gran poder, el poder de curar a las personas, eso es bueno

Osukaru: yo no lo considero tan bueno

Shiro: eh? Porque?

Osukaru: con este poder solamente puedo ayudar a las personas una ves que ya estan dañadas, a mi me gustaría poder ayudar a que se evite ese daño en lugar de curarlo

Shiro: cierto, viendolo asi tienes razón

Osukaru: …

Shiro: por cierto, te noto mas heridas, como te las hiciste? Fue de la misma manera que hace rato?

Osukaru: si, los abusones la llevan contra mi siempre que intento ayudar al que molestan, pero con tal de proteger a alguien es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar

Shiro: jeje, si que eres como yo, me siento feliz, bueno, entonces creo que te ayudare a evitar un poco esas golpizas, quieres?

Osukaru: eh? Como?

Shiro: mira, concentrandose … Trace On!! apareciendo un palo largo en sus manos

Osukaru: wow!! Que hechizo es ese!!

Shiro: se llama proyección, y al decir verdad, es el unico hechizo que se, pero desde que lo aprendí lo he ido practicando y perfeccionando, sabes? Este hechizo podría serte util

Osukaru: eh? En que?

Shiro: cuando te quieran golpear simplemente has aparecer una vara como esta y asustalos, de seguro al verte con un arma huiran aterrados y no te molestaran

Osukaru: es verdad… puede ser que si… pero…

Shiro: vamos, si no los vas a golpear, sería como una técnica intimidadora

Osukaru: esta bien, cuando me podría enseñar ese hechizo

Shiro: ahora mismo estaría bien, porque en 1 semana me tendre que ir de esta ciudad

Osukaru: entiendo, entonces tengo 1 semana para aprender este hechizo

Shiro: bien, vayamos al parque de aya, ahí de seguro es un buen lugar para entrenar con el comienzo

Osukaru: bien, ahora que debo hacer

Shiro: lo primero que debes aprender es a detectar la composición de los materiales, asi que toma esta roca y trata de sentir diferencias entre su composicion

Osukaru: mmm, bien concentrandose … siento algo… solo que no sabría como explicarlo

Shiro: mmm bueno, será mejor que me venga preparado mañana mejor

Osukaru: eh?

Shiro: mejor primero averiguaré si puedes pasar al siguiente paso sin practicar este

Osukaru: bueno, entonces nos vemos aquí mañana

Shiro: muy bien, entonces, hasta mañana

Osukaru: si, adios n.n

En casa de Osukaru

Madre: te volvieron a golpear?

Osukaru: si, pero eso ya no será problema nuevamente

Madre: eh? Porque?

Osukaru: me topé con una persona que resultó ser un mago, y va a enseñarme un hechizo para defenderme

Madre: eh? Una persona? Pero…

Osukaru: descuida mamá, se ve que es confiable, ademas tendra que irse de la ciudad en 1 semana asi que practicare el hechizo con el durante toda esta semana

Madre: bien… [no sera que es…

Al dia siguiente en el parque

Osukaru: bien señor Emiya, ahora si empezemos con el entrenamiento

Shiro: jeje, si, mira, aquí hay unas lámparas, estan descompuestas asi que intenta hacer que funcionen de nuevo

Osukaru: eh? Pero…

Shiro: descuida, si no lo logras empezaremos con el paso anterior a este

Osukaru: bien, lo intentare concentrandose siento algo como con la roca de ayer… siento como el metal de la base de la lampara… algo de aluminio…

Shiro: vaya, si que tiene una buena percepción de los materiales, me ha sorprendido

Osukaru: ah, ya se!! sale un pequeño resplandor y la lampara se enciende si!!

Shiro: vaya, lo lograste!! Y a la primera ves, sorprendente…

Osukaru: jejeje

Shiro: bueno, pero no nos confiemos, por el resto del dia sigue practicando con lo mismo

Osukaru: muy bien, lo hare

2 dias después

Shiro: bien, ahora pasaremos a otra cosa, la proyección

Osukaru: bien

Shiro: mira esta lámpara, visualisala en tu mente y crea una a partir de esta

Osukaru: muy bien concentrandose … …

Shiro: no te forces demasiado, esta ves de seguro no funciona a la primera pero sigue intentando

Después de 2 dias de entrenar la proyección de las lámparas por fin Osukaru consiguió hacerlo, Shiro vió talento en el chico y dijo que con el resto de la seman sería suficiente

Al dia siguiente

Osukaru: ahora que haremos hoy

Shiro: ahora es el momento de que aprendas a proyectar otras cosas, empezemos con cosas sencillas, por ejemplo, la vara que yo proyecté aquella ves

Osukaru: bien, solo debo visualisarla en mi mente… imaginar y tratar de sentir la composicion de los materiales… … … Trace On!!! aparece una vara de madera en sus manos

Shiro: vaya, si que le has tomado el ritmo a esto jejeje

Osukaru: jejeje

Shiro, Bien, ahora, intenta reforzar esa vara de madera, cambiala de madera a un metal resistente

Osukaru: eh? Bueno, tratare

Los siguientes 2 dias el entrenamiento estubo enfocado en la proyección de cosas que sirvieran como armas hasta que llegó el ultimo día de la semana.

Osukaru: hoy es su ultimo dia aquí verdad?

Shiro: si, mañana me tendre que ir de la ciudad

Osukaru: ya veo, entonces ahora que haremos, seguiremos con la proyección de armas?

Shiro: no, eso ya lo has aprendido, solo te falta dominarlo pero con practica lo lograras, por hoy, probemos tu habilidad aprendida

Osukaru: eh? Como?

Shiro: tengamos una pequeña batalla

Osukaru: que!?

Shiro: tal ves suena loco, imaginate, un viejo peleando contra un pequeño niño, pero no sera un conbate real, es solo que quiero ver como reacciona tu habilidad en batalla, que tal si a la mera hora estando en una situación asi no logras proyectar nada, el entrenamiento no habría servido

Osukaru: es verdad… bueno, lo hare, pero que sean solo golpes de espada… algo como el kendo

Shiro: eh? Eso… me recuerda… jejeje, esta bien, hagamoslo asi

Osukaru & Shiro: Trace On!!!

Ambos practicaron y practicaron durante horas hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida y ambos se retiraron, Osukaru le agradeció mucho a Shiro por haberlo entrenado y le dice que si algun dia se vuelven a encontrar le mostrará la mejoría de su hechizo, al decir esto, Shiro se retira y Osukaru se va a su casa.

Shiro: eres muy bueno, espero que la guerra del grial no llege a ti, y si lo hace, que estes preparado, espero volverte a ver algun dia… hijo

Tiempo actual

Muchos flashbacks comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Osukaru mientras dormía, recuerdos de un bebé llorando bajo la puerta de una casa, una madre confundida por la situación y asi hasta que todo fue claro para Osukaru.

Osukaru: exaltado y se levanta de la cama corriendo Madre!!! Padre!!

Madre: eh? Que pasa, es de madrugada

Padre: es Osukaru? Habra pasado algo?

Osukaru: abriendo las puertas de la habitación con respiracion agitada Padre, Madre, lo he visto, ahora lo se, asi que diganme…

Madre: que viste?

Osukaru: diganme quienes son mis verdaderos Padres!!

Fin capitulo 08


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09 – Verdad

Osukaru: exaltado Diganme!! Quienes son mis verdaderos padres!!

Madre: Pe… pero que dices…

Osukaru: Lo he visto en mis sueños, pasaban imagens, recuerdos en mi cabeza pero nunca habían sido tan claros como hasta este momento, quiero saber la verdad

Madre: Bien, si ya lo has visto creo que no hay razón para ocultarlo

Osukaru: E… entonces… yo…

Padre: Asi es, no eres nuestro hijo…

Osukaru: …

Madre: Alguien te dejó frente a la casa desde que eras solo un bebé, pero nunca supimos quienes eran tus padres…

Osukaru: entiendo…

Madre: sino hasta hace 7 años…

Osukaru: eh?

Rin: hace 7 años?...

Madre: creo que has de recordar a la persona que te enseñó el hechizo de proyección cierto?

Osukaru: si… el serñor Emiya…

Madre: antes de comenzar a entrenarte… el vino a casa diciendonos que el era tu padre y las razones por las cuales te dejó con nosotros

Rin: entonces… Shiro es tu padre!!

Osukaru: asi que… el que me enseñó el hechizo y la razón por la que tengo algo de magia es por eso… el señor Emiya… es mi verdadero padre…

Madre: Asi es… antes de irse nos pidió que continuaramos cuidandote, y nosotros aceptamos

Osukaru: entonces… ustedes tampoco saben donde encontrarlo… verdad?

Madre: no, solo se fue diciendonos eso, no dijo nada de a donde iría

Osukaru: ya veo…

Rin: entonces ahora tu parecido con Shiro tiene sentido, ya que tu eres su hijo

Osukaru: … creo que… iré a dormir nuevamente… gracias por contarme ahora la verdad

Al dia siguiente en la escuela

Osukaru: adormilado que sueño… no pude dormir nada bien después de eso…

Shinn: hola Osukaru, parece que pasaste mala noche eh?

Osukaru: si jeje, no pude dormir bien

Shinn: oh? Y eso no tendrá alguna relación con la batalla del grial?

Osukaru: no, esta vez fue algo personal

Shinn: entiendo, bueno, deberías tratar de dormir, nose, saltate alguna clase y vete a dormir por ahí jajaja

Osukaru: jejeje, talves lo haga

Yumi: Hola!! Eh? Tu tmb desvelado Osukaru?

Osukaru: eh? Si, algo, porque?

Yumi: por nada jijiji, por cierto, anoche mi hermana y archer llegaron algo raros

Osukaru: raros?

Yumi: Si, salieron en la noche, y regresaron todos callados y sin ganas de contar lo que pasó… crees que tenga que ver con alguna pelea?

Osukaru: pues no lo se… aunque no lo creo… a menos que…

Yumi: a menos que qué?

Osukaru: verás, ayer me topé con tu hermana, y ella me dijo que ya no tenía intenciones de luchar con los demas servants

Yumi: O enserio dijo eso? Que bien!!

Shinn: enserio?

Osukaru: si, pero… no se fijara en un servant que no sea Saber, el deseo de su servant, Archer, es pelear contra Saber, y para eso quería el grial, ahora que Saber esta en esta guerra el no necesita el grial por eso dejaran las peleas

Yumi: oh, que bien, entonces lancer y yo ya no tendremos que preocuparnos

Shinn: bueno, eso aun no lo sabemos

Yumi: eh?

Osukaru: Asi es, Shinn tiene razón, y creo saber porque ya que si no me equivoco estamos pensando en lo mismo

Yumi: eh? Porque?

Shinn: Archer no peleara contra nadie a no ser que sea Saber, pero aun falta Berserker, Rider y quien garantiza que yo no vaya a querer el grial, talves me desespere de buscar por mi cuenta y tenga que recurrir al grial

Osukaru: exacto, eso mismo pensaba, además de… bueno… talves yo tmb algún dia quiera obtener el grial, porque quisiera cumplir el deseo de Rin

Yumi: eh? Entonces… resulta que ahora debo cuidarme de ustedes!?

Osukaru: no, no es eso, es solo que no debemos decir que estamos a salvo, por ahora mas que nada por Rider y Berserker, de Saber supongo que gracias a tu hermana estaremos a salvo de ella, ademas de que Archer no nos dejaría intervenir en su batalla

Yumi: tienes razón, bueno, ya no quiero hablar mas del tema, vayamos a otra cosa

Osukaru: bien, hasta se me quitó el sueño jejeje

En la escuela de Tati

Karen: al fin terminaron las clases

Tati: si jejeje

Karen: bien, quieres que vayamos a buscar algun servant hoy en la noche?

Tati: eh?

Karen: si, recuerda el trato, nuestros servants pelearan cuando ya no tengamos a otros mas

Tati: si, ese es el trato pero yo nunca dije que me encargaría de otros servants, estoy segura de que Archer los aniquilaría a todos con tal de luchar contra Saber mas pronto pero no pelearémos contra otros que no sean Saber, asi que encargate tu de los demás y cuando estes lista entonces buscanos

Karen: eh? Entonces…

Tati: aaa, otra cosa, cuando vayas por Lancer de seguro te lo verás algo dificil

Karen: eh? Y eso porque?

Tati: porque Lancer es el servant de mi hermana y no te dejaré que lastimes al servant al que ella aprecia mucho, asi que probablemente cuando lleges a tener que atacar a Lancer ahí comienze la batalla entre Archer y Saber

Karen: vaya, entonces las cosas me serán un poco dificiles, creí que todo se iría rapido con Saber y Archer peleando pero veo que no, en fin

Tati: si lo haría, eres mi amiga pero Yumi tambien es alguien importante, ella es mi hermana asi que supongo que debes entender

Karen: si, esta bien, comenzaré la busqueda yo misma junto a Saber y cuando me veas buscando a Lancer supongo que sera el inicio de nuestra batalla

Tati: asi parece, bueno, hasta luego

Karen: si, nos vemos

De regreso de la escuela

Osukaru: uff, al menos hoy no tuve que quedarme tanto tiempo jeje, ¿eh?

Tati: hola n.n como esta eso de dejar esperando a una chica jeje

Osukaru: jeje, de saber que vendrías hubiera salido antes, por cierto, a que vienes?

Tati: pues lamento ser portadora de malas noticias pero anoche después de hablar contigo pasó algo

Osukaru: eh? Que fue

Tati: pues de ahora en adelante Saber y mi Archer somos aliados

Osukaru: que!!!? Pero, que acaso no era Saber el enemigo de Archer

Tati: si, pero la master de Saber resultó ser mi mejor amiga, asi que decidimos posponer nuestra pelea mediante este acuerdo temporal

Osukaru: oh… que problema… entonces creo que debo cuidarme de ti

Tati: para nada, yo no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti, pero debes cuidarte de ella y Saber ya que ella tomará la iniciativa en la búsqueda de los demas servants y obiamente llegará a ti en una de esas

Osukaru: entiendo… me alegra no tener que pelear contra ti

Tati: a mi tambien, pero quiero pedirte un favor

Osukaru: eh? Cual?

Tati: si llegas a pelear contra mi amiga… no la lastimes y no dejes que tu servant acabé con Saber, antes de eso llamamé, porque si acabas tu con Saber entonces Archer no cumplirá su deseo

Osukaru: oh, muy bien, esta bien, lo haré n.n

Tati: genial, bueno, te dejo mi numero jeje

Osukaru: bien, cuando me topé con ella haré lo que me acabas de decir

Tati: bien, te lo agradesco, bueno, yo ya me voy, Yumi debe estar esperando a que haga la cena jeje

Osukaru: bien, yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer en casa, nos vemos

Por otro lado

Shinn: oh? Una nota en mi casillero, de quien sera… abre la nota

_Por fin encontré a uno jejeje, espero que aceptes_

_el desafío, si es así te estaré esperando mañana en_

_la contrucción que esta cerca del centro de la ciudad_

_a las 9 PM, espero que no me falles._

_Atte:_

_Master de Rider_

Shinn: volteando a todos lados parece que ya no sigue aquí, en fin, parece que ya habrá un poco de diversión jejeje

Fin Capitulo 09


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Acción y Movimiento

Shinn: asi que porfin lucharemos, Assassin

Assassin: eso parece, en fin, aceptemos, vayamos mañana a ese lugar

Shinn: perfecto, por cierto, deberíamos mencionarselo a Osukaru?

Assassin: mmm, no veo el porque, ademas la invitación es para nosotros

Shinn: cierto, ademas el no quiso meterse mucho en esta guerra, incluso podría tomarse como un favor jajaja

Assassin: jajaja, asi es

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: ya regresé

Rin: que bien, vuelves a regresar a salvo

Osukaru: jejeje si, pero traigo noticias

Rin: eh? Que cosa

Osukaru: no tendremos que pelear contra Archer

Rin: eh? Y eso porque

Osukaru: Porque el deseo de el es luchar contra Saber, entonces al final resultó que su master y la master de Saber son amigas y decidieron aliarse, pero antes de eso, Tati me dijo que no quería luchar contra nosotros ya que encontró a Saber sin necesidad del grial pero hoy me la topé saliendo de la escuela y me dijo eso, pero que ella seguía en su postura de no pelear, solo que nos advirtió de Saber y su master ya que ellas se encargaran de eliminar a los demas servants hasta que solo queden ella y archer

Rin: vaya… entonces aun tenemos problemas… puede que ya nos hayamos librado de Archer, ese es un gran alivio pero aun queda Saber y no sabemos nada de Rider ni Berserker y en la 5ª guerra esos 2 nos dieron algo de problemas a Shiro y a mi, en especial… Berserker… agachando la mirada

Osukaru: berserker? Entiendo que es una clase muy poderosa, pero que pasó?

Rin: en la pelea contra Berserker… fue cuando mi Archer fue derrotado

Osukaru: eh? Entonces…

Rin: yo le ordené que nos hiciera algo de tiempo para huir pero el se quedó peleando y dando todo hasta llegar a su limite…

Osukaru: entiendo… por eso tu… no te despediste de el cuando murió

Rin: asi es, lo último que le dije fue "danos algo de tiempo" me hubiera gustado poder estar junto a el cuando desapareció, pero no pude, solamente vi mis reijus desaparecer de mi mano… y al dia siguiente a Berserker tras nosotros nuevamente

Osukaru: que!? Entonces la muerte de Archer… fue en vano?

Rin: no exactamente, es solo que no sabiamos que Berserker tenía 12 vidas, por eso Archer solo pudo quitarle algunas antes de llegar a su limite

Osukaru: entiendo, entonces esta decidido

Rin: que cosa?

Osukaru: conseguiré el grial y traeré a Archer de vuelta

Rin: pero, no es tan facil

Osukaru: lo se, pero juntos podemos lograrlo n.n

Rin: jeje, cierto, bien, entonces comencemos a movernos, mañana no hay escuela asi que podríamos salir a buscar a los demás, principalmente a Rider y a Berserker

Osukaru: si, bien, esta decidido, mañana saldremos de busqueda jeje

Rin: ok, bueno, ve a dormir mejor

Osukaru: si, necesito recuperar el sueño perdido jejeje

En otro lugar

Karen: bien, entonces busquemos, por quien deberiamos ir primero?

Saber: no lo se, al menos sabemos que Berserker ya no esta, asi que de los desconocidos solo queda Rider, Lancer lo dejariamos para al final al igual que Archer asi que solo nos queda el chico que tiene a Assassin y el otro que tiene a Rin

Karen: mmm, entonces viendo la situación deberiamos ir primero por Rider o Assassin no?

Saber: eh? Porque dices…

Karen: dudo que quieras pelear contra tu amiga, y menos si es una batalla para eliminarla

Saber: si… pero… nose… apuesto a que ella entiende mi deseo

Karen: bueno, ya pensaremos en eso luego, de momento concentremonos en Assassin y en buscar a Rider

Saber: Bien, buequemoslos a ellos

Al dia siguiente

Rin: bien, crees que sea conveniente que nos separemos?

Osukaru: si, asi cubriremos mas terreno

Rin: esta bien, pero si te encuentras con alguien llamame

Osukaru: si, lo hare pero tu has lo mismo jeje

Rin: bien, nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en 6 horas si no encontramos nada

Osukaru: Bien, ten cuidado se va corriendo

Rin: porque corrió? No hay prisa jeje, bueno, yo buscaré tranquilamente

5 horas después

Rin: vaya, aun no hay rastros de nadie, ya oscureció, talves asi tenga mas suerte

Hombre: vaya, aquí parece haber habido algo…

Rin: eh? No… no es… Archer!! corriendo hacia el hombre

Hombre: eh? Que ra…

Rin: abrazandolo Archer!! Eres tu, en verdad eres tu!!

Hombre: Ri… Ri… Rin… eres… eres tu? abrazandola fuerte

Rin: Archer!! soltandose a llorar

Hombre: Rin… no soy Archer… soltandola lentamente

Rin: eh? Pero… entonces…

Shiro: sonriendo levemente con los ojos llorosos Soy yo, Shiro

Rin: cara de felicidad ah!! Shi… Shiro!! En verdad eres tu!!

Shiro: si… no puedo creerlo… eres tu Rin, en verdad eres tu

Rin: si jeje, pero…

Shiro: pero como, porque estas aquí, dime que no eres un fantasma porfavor, pude sentirte, eres tu

Rin: fantasma? No, aunque… borrando su sonrisa levemente tampoco soy humana…

Shiro: eh? A que te refieres… con eso…

Rin: soy un servant, tu hijo me invocó

Shiro: que!? Servant!? Mi hijo!?

Rin: si, Osukaru me invocó hace tiempo y hace poco nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que tu eres su verdadero padre, es cierto eso?

Shiro: eh… pero… entonces… ya lo sabe

Rin: si, aunque hiciste un buen trabajo entrenandolo, es muy bueno curando y con la proyección

Shiro: enserio? Que bien

Rin: si, no ha dejado de practicar nunca, ademas el me invocó, asi que es un buen mago jeje

Shiro: es verdad… pero…

Rin: que pasa?

Shiro: te ves muy diferente… que edad tienes?

Rin: aaa eso jeje, no lo se, pero me calculo unos 23 mas o menos jeje

Shiro: oh, debe ser por eso…

Rin: eh? Aaaa por cierto, porque te fuiste de la ciudad abandonando a tu hijo!! Y dime otra cosa, como estoy, me has visto actualmente?

Shiro: eh… eso… … … …

Rin: eh? Porque te quedas callado

Shiro: yo… no te he visto desde el día en que abandoné a Osukaru de bebé

Rin: eh? Porque? Que sucedió…

Shiro: … es doloroso… ya que tu… tu moriste dias antes de eso aguantandose las ganas de llorar

Rin: impactada … que… que dices…

Shiro: tu moriste… después de dar a luz a Osukaru…

Rin: que dices!? Entonces… Osukaru… es mi hijo… pero eso quiere decir que… tu y yo…

Shiro: tu y yo estabamos casados, tiempo después ya estabas esperando un hijo, ese niño era Osukaru, pero el embarazo fue de alto riesgo y… y… rompiendo a llorar no sobreviviste…

Rin: … … pero, entonces… porque abandonaste a Osukaru

Shiro: yo… no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin ti, y de que el viviera sin ti como madre, asi que mejor decidí dejarlo con esas 2 personas, yo sabia que ellos no podían tener hijos asi que pensé en eso como la mejor opción… aunque… en mi conciencia estaba el remordimiento de que nunca me perdonarías por eso y es asi como decidí volver a crear el Grial, para pedirle el deseo de verte nuevamente y disculparme

Rin: que!! Tu… tu creaste el Grial para esta guerra?

9:30 PM en la construcción del centro de la ciudad

Shinn: jajaja, quien diría que resultarias ser tan fuerte mujer

Chica: deja de llamarme Mujer!! Me llamo Akira

Shinn: bien, pero eso no importa mucho en la batalla

Akira: si, pero aun asi me molesta que no me llamen por mi nombre

Assassin: vaya, eres muy rápida, Rider

Rider: jeje, tu tampoco luchas nada mal pero no te dejaré ganar

Assassin: evadiendo las cuchillas que usa Rider uff, eso estubo cerca, no quisiera tener que beber mi propia sangre jaja

Akira: Rider!! Usa tu mejor arma ahora

Rider: bien se aleja a una buena distancia argh…sacando un arco e invocando una flecha de luz toma esto!!!!

Assassin: que!? Demonios!! No podre evadirlo tapandose con unas alas que salen de su espalda

Shinn: uff, parece que lo hiso a tiempo, pero aun asi recibió gran daño

Akira: rayos, si no te hubieras protegido ya no estarías aquí jajaja, ese es el mejor ataque de Rider

Shinn: bien, entonces permiteme usar el mejor ataque de Assassin

Akira: eh?

Assassin: que!? Puedo usarlo?

Shinn: estas mal herido con ese golpe, si no acabamos rápido con esto podría irnos mal

Assassin: deacuerdo… entonces lo haré

Shinn: ademas, Rider parece una victima perfecta, es linda y parece que te gustará terminar con ella jeje

Assassin: jeje, esta bien, ya me había contenido demasiado, pero esta noche saciare mi sed jajaja cubriendose totalmente con sus alas

Akira: que? Que haras?

Rider: sera que… usara…

Assassin: resplandeciendo waaaargghh!!!

Shinn: bien, les presento el Hougu de Assassin, su Metamorfosis

Assassin: convertido en una bestia con garras, colmillos grandes y unas grandes alas oscuras jejeje, todo listo

Akira: pe… pe… pero que es eso!!

Shinn: en esta forma, la velocidad, defensa y fuerza de Assassin aumentan 10 veces mas de lo normal

Akira: oh no, Rider!!! Ten cuidado!!

Shinn: demasiado tarde, esta noche Rider será la cena de Assassin

Rider: como si fuera a permitirlo, toma otra de mis flechas volviendo a sacar una flecha de luz … eh? Donde esta

Assassin: atrás de ti jaja

Rider: demonios!! lanzandole la flecha

Assassin: recibiendo el impacto ugh, eso hiso un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo

Shinn: idiota! Deja de jugar, tu maná se terminara rápido si no lo haces

Assassin: maldito! Dejame divertirme un poco

Rider: toma esto sacando una cuchilla

Assassin: tomando su brazo Eso no servira… mejor tu toma esto!! dandole un zarpaso con sus garras

Rider: argh!!

Después de acestarle este tremendo golpe, Rider había quedado malherida tirada en el suelo, Assassin se iba acercando a ella lentamente mientras iba dejando atrás su Metamorfosis para regresar a su figura normal, cuando habia regresado a la normalidad totalmente el ya estaba frente a Rider, la tomó entre sus brazos y acerco sus colmillos directamente hacía su cuello, Akira veía horrorisada como Assassin absorbía completamente el maná de Rider hasta dejarla sin una sola gota de maná ni de energía, provocando asi su final

Akira: Ri… rider…

Shinn: bien, esto ha terminado Assassin, vamonos

Assassin: si, master

Mientras estos 2 se retiraban tranquilamente del lugar, Akira estaba incada en el suelo viendo como sus reijus desaparecían mientras el cuerpo de Rider se desvanecía en el viento.

Fin Capitulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Cápitulo 11 – Reencuentro

Rin: que… que has dicho? Has creado tu el grial de esta guerra?

Shiro: si, yo lo hise, quería volver a verte y parece que lo he logrado, gracias al poder del grial estas de nuevo frente a mi

Rin: si… eso es bueno… pero…

Shiro: eh? Que pasa…

Rin: tanto Saber como Gilgamesh tambien estan aquí…

Shiro: Saber y Gilgamesh!!! Pero…

Rin: despues de todo es una guerra entre servants, y ellos son servants

Shiro: cierto…

Rin: ademas, parece que el deseo de Saber es verte a ti

Shiro: que!?

Rin: si, parece que ella quiere verte de nuevo

Shiro: pero yo… no puedo, que le dire, talves ella no ha olvidado lo de la 5° guerra, y además no sabe nada de lo nuestro, nisiquiera de Osukaru

Rin: cierto, no queda mas que decirle la verdad

Shiro: lo siento Rin, no puedo hacerlo, aun no, creo que si lo hare pero cuando este preparado, por ahora prefiero seguir en el anonimato

Rin: estas seguro?

Shiro: completamente, por cierto, tu no tienes algun deseo?

Rin: eh? Ah si… jejeje

Shiro: y cual es?

Rin: quiero ver a Archer…

Shiro: … eh… asi que… eso es…

Rin: si, parece que al igual que tu yo quiero disculparme, por aquella ves que no pude despedirme como era debido

Shiro: entiendo, pero si Gilgamesh esta ocupando la clase Archer de esta guerra entonces el no fue invocado

Rin: si, asi que talves el grial pueda traer su alma al menos por un momento, es todo lo que necesito

Shiro: bien, entonces, ten cuidado en batalla, aunque… si las cosas se ponen feas entonces hare acto de presencia

Rin: muy bien jeje

Shiro: bien, entonces…

Rin: espera!, no vas a ver a Osukaru? Cuando lo entrenaste dijo que te habias ido de la ciudad entonces si estas aquí debe ser por algo no?

Shiro: si, es verdad, venía a verlo nuevamente, pero ahora todo cambió, como ya sabe que soy su padre nose como acercarme a el

Osukaru: llegando por detrás Podría ser hablando… padre

Shiro: O…Osu…karu

Rin: oh? Mira quien llegó jejeje al oido de Shiro por ahora no le digas de lo mio, por favor

Shiro: eh? Oh, si, esta bien

Osukaru: asi que has vuelto jeje, supongo que debes de estar enterado de que ya se la verdad

Shiro: si, jeje, asi que… disculpame por abandonarte de bebé pero…

Osukaru: descuida, tu y mamá debieron tener sus razones, por cierto, y ella?

Shiro: … tu madre… murió hace tiempo ya

Osukaru: ya veo, entonces supongo que no la conoceré

Shiro: …

Rin: bueno, supongo que tampoco encontraste a nadie verdad Osukaru?

Osukaru: no, ni un rastro, mejor regresemos

Rin: si, vienes Shiro?

Shiro: … emh, yo…

Osukaru: vamos, puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que sea, mis padres lo entenderan, claro, si les explicas la situación

Shiro: eh, si, jejeje, esta bien, vayamos

En el lugar de la pelea contra Rider

Akira: llorando Ri…rider… lo… lo siento… mucho…

Karen: corriendo tras Saber Segura que fue por aquí?

Saber: si, estoy segura de haber sentido una prescencia por aquí, eh?

Karen: ya viste cierto? Aya adelante hay alguien

Saber: caminando y poniendose detrás de Akira Estas bien?

Akira: limpiandose las lagrimas eh? Quien eres…

Karen: encontraste a alguien Saber?

Akira: Saber? Entonces eres un servant

Saber: eh? Como lo…

Akira: lo siento, pero llegan tarde, me acaban de derrotar, aquel chico venció a Rider

Karen: chico? Y esa persona no tenía a Caster de servant?

Akira: no, su servant era Assassin

Karen: Assasssin!? Entonces fue el otro

Saber: entonces, nos vamos por ahora, no es asi Karen?

Karen: si, sera lo mejor, vamonos

Saber: espera!! Aun lo siento, no esta muy lejos, vamos tras el

Karen: que, enserio? Vamos saliendo corriendo

Shinn: parece que si ni hubieras usado tu Hougu hubieras sido derrotado por Rider

Assassin: si, era bastante hábil, aunque tambien me confié mucho, en fin, esperemos que nuestra siguiente batalla sea unos pocos dias mas tarde, necesito recuperar fuerzas y algo mas de maná por haber usado el Hougu…

Saber: ahí estas!!

Shinn: que!? Saber!!

Assassin: diablos! Tenia que aparecer justo ahora

Karen: asi que no nos equivocabamos, si era el chico ese

Shinn: vaya, me hubiera encantado pelear contra ti, pero en este momento no estamos en condiciones asi que me temo que tendremos que huir

Karen: que!? Vas a escapar?

Shinn: aun asi, ya sabes donde encontrarme los dias de escuela, asi que ya sabes, nos vemos, vamonos Assasin

Assassin: si

Saber: vamos tras ellos?

Karen: no, dejalos ir, son muy rápidos, no creo que los alcanzemos, mejor haremos lo que el dijo, lo buscaremos a su escuela, pero dejemos que el lunes lo pase tranquilo, iremos hasta el martes

Saber: Bien

En casa de Yumi

Yumi: Lancer!! Mira, traje algo para comer, ven a descansar un poco

Lancer: ah, que bien!! Muero de hambre jeje, debe ser por tanto entrenar

Yumi: si, eso debe ser, has estado entrenando muy duro, pero… quieres luchar?

Lancer: eh? Pues si tu lo ordenas si, mientras tanto solo me preparare para defenderte

Yumi: jeje, gracias, entonces no pelearemos y esperemos que nadie nos busque pelea, pero me siento aliviada de que estaras para protegerme

Lancer: jeje dalo por hecho

En casa de Osukaru

Madre: me alegra que haya vuelto señor Emiya, Osukaru ya sabe la verdad asi que ouede quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que guste, no nos molesta n.n

Shiro: eh, jeje, gracias

Rin: bien, entonces vayamos a dormir, muero del cansancio

Osukaru: jeje, yo tambien

Lunes en la escuela

Osukaru: vaya, porfin he dormido bien… eh? Oh, hola Shinn

Shinn: hola

Osukaru: eh? Que te pasó en el brazo?

Shinn: ah, esto, fue un golpesito que me dio la master de Rider

Osukaru: que!? La master de Rider, entonces…

Shinn: no te preocupes, Assassin acabó con ella

Osukaru: oh, ya veo, entonces Rider tampoco supone un problema ahora [debería decirle lo de Tati? No, mejor no, además, si el se encuentra con ella confio en que Tati sabrá manejar la situación

Shinn: eh? Porque te quedas tan pensativo, no hay problema, aunque talves nuestra unica preocupación debería ser Saber

Osukaru: si, creo que si

Martes en casa de Tati

Tati: eh? Mi celular? ve mensaje "veme en la construcción del centro de la ciudad a las 9 PM, Karen"

Tati: que será? En fin, Archer, salgamos un rato, acompañame

Archer: eh? Y ahora para que? Porfin pelearé con Saber?

Tati: no lo se, aunque no lo creo

Archer: tsk, entonces para que

Construcción del centro de la ciudad

Tati: aquí estoy, para que me querías Karen

Karen: Para nada en especial, solo para conversar

Tati: enserio?

Karen: si, una platica normal de…

Shinn: vaya, asi que al final quien te encontró fui yo jeje

Karen: oh, el chico master de Assassin

Tati: master!?

Karen: lo siento Tati, quería platicar normalmente contigo pero acaba de entrometerse alguien, Saber, parece que ahora si pelearemos

Shinn: vaya, ya era hora jejeje, Assassin, vamos por ella

Assassin: si, estoy mejor que nunca

Tati: bien, entonces no me meteré…

Fin Capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – Derrota

Shinn: Bien, parece que te encontré primero a ti jeje

Karen: eso parece, en fin, esta vez no habra inconvenientes, la última vez la pelea fue interrumpida pero esta vez no pasará

Shinn: eso espero

Tati: voz baja Archer, continua en tu forma espiritual

Archer: que!? … tsk, esta bien

Karen: bien, intentaré terminar esto rápido invocando su espada

Shinn: vaya, asi que tambien vendras tras de mi, bien, no te será tan fácil

Karen: bien, al ataque Saber!!!

Saber: en pose de batalla bien

Shinn: tu también Assassin, no te dejes vencer

Assassin: jeje, será algo comlicado contra Saber pero no importa

Shinn: Brand!! emanando flamas de sus manos

Karen: cubriendose con su espada jeje, eso no te servirá de mucho, mientras tenga esta espada

Shinn: nose que tendrá tu espada, pero al parecer algo le hiciste

Karen: jaja, claro, tiene un hechizo antimagia, lo cual me permite evadir ciertos ataques mágicos

Shinn: jeje, demonios, esto me será algo dificil, supongo que tendré que confiar en Assassin para que derrote a Saber

Mientras tanto, los servants igual estaban luchando, Saber daba cada vez mas golpes mas certeros hacia Assassin, mientras que este lograba evadirlos a tiempo aunque le daba poca oportunidad de atacar, hasta ahora solo había acestado un golpe a la armadura de Saber pero a esta parecía no haberle hecho gran daño, Assassin se las estaba viendo dificil con Saber al igual que Shinn contra Karen, pensaban que quisas después de todo si fue una mala idea enfrentarse contra Saber y su master, pero eso no les quitaba las fuerzas para continuar luchando.

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: leyendo un libro mmm, bien, esta se ve muy bien

Shiro: de lejos que esta haciendo?

Rin: No se muy bien, últimamente ha estado viendo algunos libros, pero porque no vas y se lo preguntas tu?

Shiro: eh?, bueno, nada pierdo con eso acercandose a Osukaru que haces con esos libros?

Osukaru: eh? Oh, esto, estoy buscando armas jeje, ahora que comenzaran las batallas de seguro tendre que luchar, ademas la master de Saber es buena manejando la espada

Shiro: eh? Ya te has enfrentado a ella?

Osukaru: bueno, no totalmente, pero si la vi luchar

Shiro ya veo…

Rin: esa master posee una espada como la de Saber, o bueno, al menos la puede ocultar como ella

Shiro: eh? No será que ella tambien puede proyectar armas?

Rin: no, esa espada no es proyectada, pero tampoco parece ser la de Saber ya que ella tambien estaba usando su espada

Osukaru: y por lo que me dijo Rin, Saber es el rey arturo, y su Hougu es Excalibur, es bastante fuerte pero requiere una gran cantidad de Maná, asi que talves no lo use si no es necesario

Shiro: si, aunque no necesariamente, en aquel entonces yo era su master, y yo no poseía gran cantidad de maná, por eso ella no resistió mucho usando su Hougu, pero esta vez tiene una master que parece ser bastante fuerte, esto puede cambiar la situación totalmente

Rin: es verdad, pero ahora que te encontramos talves no tengamos que pelear contra ella

Osukaru: eh? Porque dices

Rin: bueno, el deseo que Saber tiene es el de ver a Shiro nuevamente, y ahora que Shiro esta aquí ya no necesita del Grial, lo cual resulta ser una ventaja

Osukaru: enserio ese es su deseo!! Entonces eso es un alivio

Shiro: si, pero… no crees que Saber quiere verme de nuevo para…

Rin: eh!? Cierto, ella no sabe nada de lo de después jeje, pero al menos las cosas cambiaran cuando te vea

Osukaru: eh? Entonces tu… y Saber…

Shiro: sonrojandose eh… si… jeje pero fue hace bastante, durante la 5° guerra, luego ella se fue y perdí las esperanzas de volverla a ver, tiempo después fue cuando salí un tiempo con Rin…

Rin: y luego terminamos y ya no sabemos nada mas jajajajaja

Osukaru: eh? Jeje, y ahora se vuelven a ver jaja, que cosas

Shiro[Rin… jeje, cierto, en fin, crees que encontrarme con Saber sea buena idea?

Osukaru: totalmente, asi ella y su master desistiran de conseguir el Grial luchando

Rin: si, pero en ese caso nos quedaría Archer

Osukaru: eh? El servant de Tati? … es verdad… su deseo…

Rin: asi es

Shiro: eh? Y cual es el deseo de Gilgamesh

Rin: pelear contra Saber, en este momento son aliados hasta que acaben con el resto de los servants y solo queden ellos 2 para pelear, asi que si Saber desiste de conseguir el grial aun quedara la pelea de el y Saber

Shiro: ya veo…

Osukaru: eh? Gilgamesh!? Esa es la identidad de Archer?

Rin: si, por eso es bastante fuerte y posee muchas habilidades

Osukaru: vaya, en este momento me alegro de que Saber sea su enemigo

Rin: jeje si, entonces esta decidido, buscaremos a Saber para mostrarle que Shiro esta aquí

Shiro: ehm, si, bien, pero cuando haremos eso

Osukaru: mañana, bueno, mañana ire a casa de Yumi a preguntarle a Tati donde puedo encontrar a Saber y su master

Rin: uhm, bueno, esta bien

Osukaru: bien, me voy a dormir, mañana hay escuela

En la pelea de Saber y Assassin

Shinn: agotado ah, ah, ah, si que eres fuerte

Karen: jaja, ya no puedes mas?

Shinn: bueno, tendre que usar una buena cantidad de maná pero eso es mejor a que me mates jeje

Karen: uhm, de que hablas?

Shinn: aaargh!! Brand!!

Shinn había vuelto a usar su hechizo de fuego pero esta ves en lugar de lanzarlas las acumuló en su cuerpo creando una barrera que lo protegería, al ver esto Karen golpeó la barrera con su espada pero solo conseguía ver mas y mas flamas

Assassin: jaja, parece que no aguantaste demasiado

Shinn: lo siento, pero descansare un poco aquí dentro, estoy algo agotado de evadir ataques, espero que no te haga falta el maná que use para esto

Assassin: descuida, yo aun puedo aguantar mucho mas

Saber: no te distraigas!!! Toma!!

Assassin: demonios!!, aun asi, es bastante dificil, supongo que tendre que usar un poco de eso, bien, necesitare que te alejes un poco Saber

Saber: que dices?

Assassin: toma esto!! dandole una fuerte patada que la lanza algo lejos de el

Saber: ugh, no lo vi venir, fue muy rápido

Assassin: bien, el viento ya no me sirve, recurriré a golpes fisicos… argh… ah!! convirtiendo su brazo derecho en el de la bestia de su Hougu parece que con esto será suficiente, no necesito de todo, además con el usando esa técnica sería algo arriesgado usarlo por completo

Saber: que demonios es eso…

Assassin: bien, ahora serás tu la que evada mis ataques, vamos!!

Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, Assassin atacaba a Saber con su garra y esta era la que se cubría de los ataques de este, mientras tanto Karen seguía golpeando la barrera de fuego de Shinn, parecía que esta ya se estaba debilitando asi que pronto tendría que salir de nuevo a combatir asi que Karen no desistió de golpear la barrera, por otra parte, Tati y Archer solo veían la pelea de lejos y Archer solo veía y pensaba molesto en que el debería estar en el lugar de Assassin

Tati: ese brazo… parece ser parte de su Hougu no crees Archer?

Archer: talves, pero a quien le importa, no es rival para Saber, aunque si le esta dando buena pelea

Tati: cierto, pero…

Archer: Saber pudo haberlo acabado desde hace tiempo ya, porque demonios no lo hace!!

Tati: eh? Que dices?

Archer: Si Saber usa Excalibur todo habrá terminado para Assassin, pero no entiendo porque no lo hace

Tati: Excalibur!!? Entonces, ella es…

Archer: no importa, el punto es que esta batalla ya debió haber terminado, siendo esto ya solo faltarían Caster y Lancer

Tati: pero… si acabas con Caster… ademas, cuando llegémos a Lancer ahí comenzará tu batalla con Saber, porque no dejaré que lastimen al servant de mi hermana

Archer: si, eso pensé, aunque no sería nada dificil volver a acabar con el

Tati: volver?

Archer: si, en la 5° guerra yo acabé con el, pero parece no recordarlo

Tati: ya veo… en fin, no lo hagas ahora, mi hermana se moriría si eso pasara, le ha tomado mucho cariño a Lancer

Archer: si, aunque no…. Que!!?

Tati: eh?

Assassin: jaja, parece que esta vez no pudiste esquivar el golpe jaja

Saber: ugh… rayos!!, me… me… diste…

Karen: dejando de golpear la barrera Saber!! Maldito…

Shinn: ya es hora desapareciendo la barrera Ahora la suerte gira a nuestro favor jajaja

Karen: rayos, Saber!! Muevete!! No dejes que te de de nuevo!!

Saber: ugh, esta hérida no curará tan rápido, ahora no podre evadir los demás golpes…

Assassin: lo sabía, nisiquiera necesité de usarlo completo preparandose para atacar nuevamente Esta ves no sobreviviras a este golpe jajaja

Saber: rayos, que debo hacer… no importa a donde corra, con su velocidad solo basta que cambie un poco la dirección y me golpeará

Assassin ya estaba mas que listo para dar su golpe, comienza a correr a gran velocidad con su garra levantada hacia Saber mientras que esta no sabe que hacer en ese momento, Karen tampoco puede hacer nada debido a que ahora esta de nuevo en la pelea con Shinn pero no deja de voltear a ver que es lo que Saber hará, en ese momento, a pocos pasos de que Assassin llegue a Saber este se detiene repentinamente dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes en la batalla, la razón por la que Assassin se detuvó repentinamente fue porque sus brazos de pronto se encontraban atados con unas fuertes cadenas, provenientes de Gilgamesh

Archer: tsk, imbecil, si alguien va a acabar con Saber ese seré yo!!!

Saber: a… archer…

Shinn: que!? Había otro servant? Rayos!

Tati: Archer…

Assassin: maldito, suelta mis brazos!! No te metas en esta pelea

Archer: disculpa, pero mi oponente es Saber, tu solo estorbas, y si intentas acabar con ella entonces yo primero acabaré contigo jajajaja

Assassin: jaja, no digas tonterias!!

Archer: tonterias? Ahora verás que tan enserio estoy hablando, muevete Saber lanzandola hacia atrás de una patada

Assassin: eh? intentando soltarse de las cadenas

Archer: Gate of Babilon ya saben que pasa xD

Frente a todos Archer sacá una especie de lanza del Gate of Babilon y retrocede unos cuantos pasos siguiendo estando directo hacia Assassin… "esto me recuerda a lo de Lancer jajaja" decía Gilgamesh mientras preparaba la lanza, Shinn, Karen, Saber y Tati solo se quedaron viendo lo que sucedía, entonces Shinn le gritó a Assassin que podía usar su Hougu nuevamente pero en ese momento Archer arrojó la lanza acertando directamente en el corazón de Assasssin

Assassin: ugh… ra… ra… yos… de todos… los sitios… tenía que ser aquí… ugh

Archer: tsk, esto terminó dandole la espalda a Assassin y caminando hacia Saber ahora tendras que recuperarte de esa herida, por tu estupides ahora nuestra batalla solo se tardará más, porque demonios no usaste tu Hougu, todo esto hubiera terminado hace mucho

Saber: …

Shinn: Assassin!!

Karen: esto terminó, nos vamos caminando hacia Saber levantate, vamos

Saber: … si

Assassin: he… he sido… derrotado… desvaneciendose poco a poco

Shinn: demonios!! No contaba con ese otro servant… ahora, he sido derrotado… viendo como sus reijus desaparecen

Fin Capitulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 - ExMaster y Servant

Después de la derrota de Shinn, esté se fue caminando a su casa diciendose a si mismo que estaba a punto de ganar, si tan solo no se hubiera metido ese otro servant, pero ya nada cambiaría lo sucedido, el ya estaba fuera de esta guerra y nada se podía hacer, ahora debería buscar a los asesinos de sus padres por su propia cuenta.

Tati: … no pensé que fueras a meterte en la batalla…

Archer: tsk, ese tonto estaba a punto de acabar con Saber, no iba a permiterselo

Tati: es verdad, en parte te convino lo que hiciste

Archer: si, pero aun falta otro mas para poder empezar mi pelea contra Saber

Tati: … Caster y… Osukaru…

Karen: cargando de un lado a Saber te encuentras bien Saber?

Saber: un poco, ahora que no estoy luchando mi hérida esta empezando a sanar

Karen: me alegro, según me dijiste es por la vaina que puedes curar mas rápido verdad?

Saber: asi es, y combinado con tu gran maná eso lo hace mas fácil

Karen: entiendo…

Archer: deteniendose repentinamente Saber, dime algo… porque demonios no usaste Excalibur para acabar con ese servant!!

Saber: … yo…

Karen: … Saber… es verdad… porque no lo hiciste, en las veces anteriores no fue nada necesario, ni siquiera eran peleas enserio… pero esta, si hubieras usado tu Hougu no hubieras terminado asi… ademas, no creo que el maná sea problema, tengo suficiente como para que desaparescas por eso

Saber: … al decir verdad… tu maná es el problema

Todos: eh?

Karen: porque? Que tiene, no es suficiente para tu Hougu?

Saber: No, no es eso, al contrario… es demasiado el maná que recibo por parte de ti que… no podría controlarlo

Archer: que dices!!?

Saber: asi como podría dar un gran golpe podría soltar todo el maná de un solo golpe, dejando resultados terribles… además, esta falta de control no me permite concentrar bien el maná que necesito y de igual manera podría resultar un ataque muy débil empeorando asi las cosas

Karen: entonces… es eso… en verdad tengo tanto maná?

Archer: tsk, pero entonces, eso quiere decir que no pelearas enserio contra mi!!!?

Saber: …

Tati: Archer…

Archer: demonios!! Esto cada ves se pone peor!! Al final nuestra batalla resultará en un total fracaso!! Pero no me importa!! Cuando pelees contra mi te obligaré a pelear enserio sin importar las consecuencias

Tati: Archer, espera… eso podría ser peligroso

Karen: es verdad, que tal si con eso destruye todo a su alrededor?

Archer: no me importa!! Yo solo quiero mi pelea contra ella!! Ya he hecho bastante con esperar todo este tiempo por culpa de sus caprichos asi que no me quedare sin mi batalla… mejor vamonos ya Tati

Tati: cierto, es mejor, nosotros nos vamos Karen… ya sabes, cuando vayas por Lancer… empezará nuestra pelea

Karen: cierto, pero primero iré por el chico master de Caster

Tati: … bien… nos vemos

Dicho esto, cada quien se retira rumbo a su casa, aunque Archer y Karen se fueron con la preocupación de la situación del Hougu de Saber mientras que Tati iba preocupada por como iría la batalla de Osukaru contra Karen

Al dia siguiente en la escuela

Osukaru: uh? Shinn, ya estabas aquí jeje, parece que madrugaste

Shinn: … si…

Osukaru: uhm, te ves algo cansado, paso algo?

Shinn: … al decir verdad, si, si pasó algo… luché contra Saber y su Master

Osukaru: que!? Y que pasó!?

Shinn: … perdí… pero no contra Saber…

Osukaru: eh? A que te refieres con no contra Saber

Shinn: Assassin estaba a punto de acabar con Saber cuando de pronto intervino otro servant, al parecer era Archer y el… el acabó con Assassin de 1 solo golpe

Osukaru: que… que dices… Archer?

Shinn: si, lo mas seguro es que era el, portaba una armadura dorada, y su cabello era rubio…

Osukaru: no cabe duda, era Archer…[pero Tati dijo que no se metería en las demas peleas, que habrá pasado?

Shinn: debes tener cuidado… Assassin le dejó una gran herida a Saber, asi que dudo que ataquen pronto pero… al parecer ese Archer estaba aliado con Saber, lo cual es un mayor problema

Osukaru: cierto pero… [mejor lo dejo asi, ya lo hablare con Tati saliendo de la escuela

Shinn: por cierto

Osukaru: eh? Dime

Shinn: por alguna razón… Saber no usó su Hougu

Osukaru: eh?

Shinn: ella estaba a punto de ser eliminada por Assassin y ni asi lo utilizó, presiento que eso debe ser por algo

Osukaru: cierto… usualmente el Hougu es el último recurso de un servant, pero si no lo usó… nose, a simple vista se ve que su master es bastante fuerte, no creo que sea por falta de maná…

Shinn: no lo se, pero mejor que tengas cuidado cuando te enfrentes contra ella, además… no quiero ser desalentador pero…

Osukaru: que?

Shinn: crees que Caster tenga alguna oportunidad contra Saber?

Osukaru: eh? Porque dices?

Shinn: bueno, no he visto luchar a tu servant pero se ve que no utiliza armas, en cambio Saber ataca con su espada y nose como tu servant pudira contraatacar

Osukaru: pues no te equivocas, Rin solo utiliza conjuros, asi que dudo que tenga algún arma, ahí es donde entraría yo pero creo que mientras ella peleé contra Saber yo estaré luchando contra su master asi que no podré ser de apoyo para Rin contra Saber

Shinn: pues mejor que pienses en una buena estrategia, incluso podrías pedirle ayuda a Yumi, si Lancer hace equipo con ustedes creo que sería mas facil, ademas tendrias mas problemas si Archer se encuentra con ellas

Osukaru: cierto, aunque no quisiera meter a Yumi en esto… en fin… veremos que pasa

A la salida de la escuela

Osukaru: corriendo detrás de Yumi Yumi!! Espera

Yumi: eh? Que pasa? Porque la prisa jejeje

Osukaru: estem… puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? Necesito hablar de algo con tu hermana

Yumi: eh!? De que se trata, tiene algo que ver con peleas?

Osukaru: no, no iré a buscarle pelea ni nada de eso, solo quiero hablar con ella

Yumi: mmm, esta bien, en este momento ella debe de estar en casa, vamos

Osukaru: gracias Yumi n.n

Yumi: por cierto, si no se trata de pelea entonces que es?

Osukaru: bueno, yo no voy a buscar pelea con ella, solo necesito que me diga donde encontrar a una persona que ella conoce, solo es eso

Yumi: ah, pero entonces… la otra persona es a la que vas a ir a buscarle pelea no?

Osukaru: no, de hecho voy a tratar de que pare esta pelea

Yumi: enserio? Pero como lo harás?

Osukaru: es dificil de explicar, asi que mejor te lo explico luego, deacuerdo?

Yumi: ¬¬ esta bien, bueno, hemos llegado, espera aquí mientras llamo a Tati

Osukaru: si, gracias

Yumi: Tati!! Ya regresé, estas en casa?

Tati: si, yo tambien ya había llegado

Yumi: bueno, Osukaru te esta esperando afuera de la casa, dice que quiere hablar contigo de algo

Tati: eh? Osukaru…[que sera… mientras se dirige a la puerta

Osukaru: hola, como te va n.n

Tati: hola, jeje pues… no del todo bien

Osukaru: que mal, bueno, no te quitaré mucho tiempo e iré directo al punto, podrías decirme donde vive la Master de Saber?

Tati: que!? Para que quieres saber!?

Osukaru: no iré a pelear contra ella, aunque si de eso se tratara en este momento tendría algo de ventaja pero a lo que quiero ir es a tratar de detener mi pelea contra ella

Tati: eh? Como?

Osukaru: bueno, digamos que puedo cumplir el deseo de Saber sin necesidad del Grial

Tati: pero como esta eso? Acaso conoces a la persona que ella quiere ver?

Osukaru: si, es mi padre

Tati: que dices!! Como que tu padre!!

Osukaru: si, al menos eso es lo que dice Rin, mi servant, y creo que esta en lo cierto, asi que porfavor dime donde encontrarla, necesito arreglar esto, asi no tendré que enfrentarme a tu amiga… aunque… lo de Archer y Saber seguirá en pie u.u

Tati: eso es cierto… pero en fin, si puedo sacar a otra persona de esto lo hare con gusto, permiteme entrando a la casa y sacando un papel toma, aquí anoté la dirección de Karen, ella ya te ha visto y sabe que eres el master de Caster asi que ten cuidado si te quiere atacar por sorpresa

Osukaru: descuida, tendré cuidado, aunque después de todo… no necesitaba la dirección jeje, ya que Saber no tardaría en venir por nosotros, bueno, tendría que pasar primero por Berserker pero nose si lo haya encontrado ya

Tati: no, si sigues tu en la lista jeje, Archer y yo acabamos con Berserker

Osukaru: que!? Bueno… entonces eso quiere decir que ya solo quedamos 4

Tati: si, bueno… entonces… suerte con lo de Saber… espero que al menos se pueda evitar su lucha, me sentiré mas aliviada si cumple su deseo antes de que Archer acabe con ella

Osukaru: oh? Estas muy confiada en que ganará jeje

Tati: jeje, si, digamos que se algo, y eso me da ventaja, asi que… bueno… suerte

Osukaru: … si, nos vemos

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: ya regresé

Rin: genial, como te fue? Sabes donde encontrar a Saber?

Osukaru: si, ademas encontrarla sería solo cuestión de tiempo

Rin: porque dices?

Osukaru: porque somos su siguiente blanco

Rin: que dices!?

Osukaru: anoche, acabaron con Assassin, ademas Assassin ya había acabado con Rider y Archer ya había acabado con Berserker, Lancer lo dejaran para despues de nosotros por ser el servant de la hermana de Tati asi que ya seguimos nosotros en su lista

Rin: vaya… ese Gilgamesh…

Shiro: entonces… ya saben donde encontrar a Saber cierto?

Rin: si, ya esta todo listo, podemos ir esta noche

Shiro: … bien, espero que no haya problemas

Osukaru: descuiden, primero me presentaré yo, para platicar de esto con su master, luego ya entraran ustedes, ademas, será una gran sorpresa para Saber jeje

Shiro: … si, una gran sorpresa diría yo…

Ya mas noche, camino a casa de Karen

Osukaru: bien, parece que aquí es… ahí voy tocando a la puerta

Karen: eh? Quien podrá ser? abriendo la puerta

Osukaru: hola, buenas noches

Karen: dando un salto atrás Tu!! Que haces aquí!!

Osukaru: descuida, no vengo a pelear poniedo las manos arriba

Karen: eh?... entonces… a que vienes

Osukaru: vengo a hacer un trato contigo

Karen: que clase de trato, solo recuerda que no se puede evadir nuestra lucha

Osukaru: bueno, de hecho de eso trata el plan que tengo en mente

Karen: entonces rechazo la oferta, retirate porfavor

Osukaru: bien, podría irme, pero que pensarías si te digo que puedo cumplir el deseo de Saber sin necesidad del Grial

Karen: …que… que… dices?

Osukaru: vamos, el deseo de Saber es ver a su master de la 5° guerra no es asi?

Karen: eh? Como sabes eso?

Osukaru: mi servant y el tuyo se conocian en la 5° guerra, cuando peleamos en la escuela aquella noche Rin se dio cuenta de eso al ver la expresión de Saber

Karen: … ya veo…

Osukaru: vamos, es un buen trato, asi no tendran que pelear ellas 2, pero no evadiría tu lucha contra Tati

Karen: mmm, cierto, pero al menos asi, Saber cumpliría su deseo, y si fuese derrotada entonces aun asi… seía feliz…

Osukaru: entonces que dices, cerramos el trato?

Karen: esta bien, pero cuando será?

Osukaru: puede ser ahora mismo, solo es de que llamé a Shiro y Rin

Saber: en forma espiritual … Shi…shiro? Entonces… es verdad…

Karen: lo escuchaste Saber? Parece que si conocen a esa persona, que dices?

Osukaru: jeje, me imaginaba que Saber estaba escuchando todo esto

Saber: apareciendo normalmente En verdad… en verdad puedo ver a Shiro?

Osukaru: si, después de todo el sigue vivo, solo que… es 35 años mas viejo, pero sigue siendo el, tu ex master

Saber: muy bien, aceptemos el trato Karen

Karen: bien, entonces nuestra lucha no se hará, solo lucharemos contra Archer…

Osukaru: si, aunque, siento que tengas que luchar contra tu mejor amiga… debe ser terrible

Karen: si, aunque ahora… ya no veré nuestra lucha como antes, ya que ahora aunque acabemos con Archer la que saldra lastimada será Tati, nose si pueda aguantarlo

Osukaru: descuida, el deseo de Archer es luchar contra Saber, no vencerla

Karen: si, pero si desea luchar contra ella es porque quiere vencerla

Osukaru: si, pero…

Saber: emm, disculpen… podríamos cumplir con el trato?

Karen: oh si, disculpa Saber jeje

Osukaru: si, enseguida los llamo mandando un mensaje de celular bien, en un momento mas vendran, estan a pocos minutos de aquí

Saber[Shiro…

tocando la puerta

Osukaru: deben ser ellos

Karen: estas lista Saber?

Saber: … si, ahora…

Karen: abre la puerta Pasen por favor

Rin: oh… hola Saber, cuanto tiempo, me alegra venir en paz jejeje

Saber: jeje, si…

Shiro: entrando a la casa conpermiso…

Saber: …Shi…shiro… eres… en verdad… eres tu corre a abrazarlo

Shiro: ah… ah… Saber… viendo a Rin

Rin: indicandole con una cara que le devuelva el abrazo

Shiro: … Saber… abrazandola tambien

Saber: ha pasado tanto tiempo… me alegra verte de nuevo

Shiro: … yo…

Saber: … estoy tan feliz…

Shiro: … lo siento

Todos: eh!?

Saber: eh?, pero… que dices…

Shiro: lo siento Saber… ahora mismo, no soy el de hace años, no soy el Shiro que viste la última vez

Rin: pero que…

Saber: Shiro…

Shiro: yo… después de la 5° guerra me resigné con lo nuestro… y tiempo después… salí con Rin

Saber: … …

Rin: pero luego acabó todo y…

Shiro: no, bueno, si, pero…

Rin: indicandole con una cara que cerrara la boca

Shiro: solo lo dejaré asi Saber, el chico de aya, el master de Rin… es mi hijo

Saber: eh!?, entonces… tu…

Shiro: yo… me casé, hice mi vida, y hasta la arruiné, lo siento Saber, pero no puedo fingir ser el de hace años

Saber: … no… no puede… ser…

Todos se habían quedado en un silencio profundo al ver lo que había pasado, todos, incluso Rin, se esperaban algo distinto pero no fue asi, hasta que este silencio se vió interrumpido por unas palabras dichas por Saber.

Saber: no… no…

Shiro: … eh?

Saber: no eres tu…

Todos: eh?

Saber: tu no eres mi deseo, yo… yo quiero ver al Shiro que me amaba, no a ti

Rin: que!? Pero…

Saber: y lo traeré con ayuda del Grial

Karen: Saber…

Saber: asi que preparence para nuestra pelea

Osukaru: no… no puede… ser

Rin: no… sirvió?

Karen: … entonces… parece que esto cancela nuestro trato u.u

Saber: Asi es, asi que… lamento decirlo pero tendremos que luchar…

Fin Capitulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 – Batalla Decisiva

Después de lo sucedido con Saber, Shiro, Osukaru y Rin regresaron a casa con su plan fracasado.

Rin: porque dijiste eso Shiro?

Shiro: porque era la verdad, no puedo fingir que quiero a Saber de nuevo

Rin: pero, era para evitar toda esta lucha, al menos pudiste ser mas amable y no decirle todo de golpe!!

Shiro: tienes razón pero… ya no se puede hacer nada, Saber quiere a mi antiguo yo y esta dispuesta a conseguirlo mediante el Grial

Rin: es verdad, ahora solo queda luchar

Osukaru: si, eso parece, la pelea es inevitable

Rin: cuanto tiempo le daremos?

Shiro: eh?

Osukaru: no lo se, con unos 3 días bastaría no? Quedó malherida hace poco y ahorita ya se le ve bastante mejor

Rin: bien, entonces démosle algo más de tiempo

Osukaru: si, aunque, no es que no confié en ti Rin pero…

Rin: lo se, se lo que quieres decir, incluso así como esta Saber en este momento es muy poco probable que logre derrotarla

Osukaru: si, eso era…

Shiro: entonces no deberían darle oportunidad de recuperarse mas, si en este momento es difícil en unos días será aun más

Rin: no podemos llegar así peleando nada más

Shiro: porque?

Rin: porque no tenemos ni un plan de escape siquiera, así como esta actualmente el deseo de Saber creo que no dudaría un instante en matar a Osukaru para deshacerse de mi

Osukaru: sobre eso Rin… no te preocupes por mi durante la pelea

Rin: eh? Pero…

Osukaru: Dudo que Saber me ataque mientras yo luché con Karen, así que estaría a salvo, además si durante la pelea estas pensando en mi seguridad eso solo reduciría mas las probabilidades de vencer

Rin: bien, entonces me concentrare solo en Saber

Osukaru: bien, esta decidido, aunque… lo mas seguro es que cuando ella este lista nos venga a buscar, deberemos estar preparados también para eso

Rin: cierto, debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa

Osukaru: además… no debemos olvidar que Gilgamesh esta con ella, eso ya es otro problema, pero confío en Tati y se que parte de eso saldrá bien

En casa de Tati

suena teléfono

Tati: quien será a estas horas… y que hago yo despierta a estas horas?... Diga?

Karen: Tati? Habla Karen

Tati: ah, hola Karen, que pasa

Karen: bueno, solo quería decirte que encontramos a Caster y pronto pelearemos contra ella

Tati: eh? Pero…

Karen: se de tu nueva amistad con su master así que tu decide si quieres estar presente en la batalla o no

Tati: espera

Karen: eso es todo, nos vemos cuelga teléfono

Tati: parece que… no pudieron evitar la batalla después de todo, pero… a quien debería apoyar, Karen, Osukaru… o Archer…

Yumi: bostezo que pasa hermana? Que haces despierta tan noche

Tati: ehm, nada, solo pensaba

Yumi: pues deberías pensar en tu cama, ahí estarás mas cómoda que estar dándole vueltas a la casa

Tati: tienes razón jeje, en un momento mas me iré a dormir

Yumi: bueno, eso espero, hasta mañana

Tati: … Yumi, acaso ella también estará dentro de esta pelea?

Al dia siguiente

Shinn: buenos días Osukaru

Osukaru: Buenos días Shinn…

Yumi: mmm, no te ves muy bien Osukaru, te pasó algo?

Shinn: cierto, no te ves como siempre

Osukaru: tal vez, es que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y…

Yumi: tiene algo que ver con la guerra y las peleas esas?

Osukaru: eh? … si

Shinn: que!, que sucedió

Osukaru: la batalla contra Saber esta cerca, probablemente en menos de 3 dias

Shinn: contra Saber… entonces también debes…

Osukaru: lo se

Yumi: que cosa?

Shinn[es cierto, el otro servant es el de su hermana no nada

Osukaru: no, no te lo puedo ocultar Yumi

Yumi: eh? Que cosa?

Osukaru: El servant de Tati, Archer, el también esta con Saber

Yumi: que? Entonces… vas a pelear contra mi hermana?

Osukaru: no quiero pelear contra ella, ni siquiera contra Saber pero el plan para evitar la batalla fracasó y ya no se puede evitar la pelea

Yumi: pero entonces… Shinn, tu le ayudaras a Osukaru?

Shinn: lo ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque ahora que no tengo a Assassin no creo ser de mucha ayuda

Yumi: que? Ya no tienes a Assassin? Porque?

Shinn: perdí la batalla

Yumi: contra Saber?

Shinn: no… contra Archer

Yumi: entonces… mi hermana te venció… y ahora no tienes servant… además solo quedamos 4 y eso significa que serán 2 contra 1…

Osukaru: eh? Que tanto dices?

Yumi: esta decidido, Lancer y yo pelearemos a tu lado Osukaru

Osukaru: eh? Pero, no quisiera que te vieras involucrada en esto

Yumi: descuida, no seremos muy fuertes, pero te voy a ayudar porque no es justo que tengas a 2 contra ti solo

Osukaru: …gracias Yumi, aceptaré tu ayuda, aunque, prefiero que no te involucres sino hasta que las cosas se pongan feas, de acuerdo?

Yumi: jeje, esta bien

Shinn: yo también te ayudaré, no tengo un servant ya pero aun tengo mi magia, supongo que podre ser de ayuda en caso de que las cosas vayan mal

Osukaru: gracias chicos, en verdad se los agradezco

En la escuela de Tati y Karen

Karen: que has decidido Tati? Hoy le haré saber a Osukaru el lugar donde será la batalla, estarás presente o no?

Tati: no me agrada la idea de que vayan a luchar pero voy a ir, pero solo estaré viendo ya que Archer y yo solo lucharemos contra ti si llegas a acabar con los que faltan

Karen: entiendo, bueno, entonces dile el lugar a Osukaru por favor

Tati: esta bien, yo le diré

Karen: bien, nos vemos en la noche

Saliendo de la Escuela

Osukaru: bien, yo me tengo que ir rápido, debo seguir trabajando en una estrategia con Rin

Yumi: oh? Es mi hermana Osukaru, yo me adelantaré sin decir nada

Osukaru: esta bien, nos vemos

Yumi: no llegues tarde a casa hermana, tengo hambre y comeré enseguida y no me gustaría comer sin esperarte

Tati: descuida, solo será un momento

Osukaru: supongo que vienes para hablarme de algo verdad?

Tati: asi es, ya se lo que ocurrió anoche y vengo a darte un mensaje de parte de Karen

Osukaru: eh? De ella?, que es

Tati: dice que la pelea será hoy, a las 9 de la noche en la construcción abandonada del centro de la ciudad

Osukaru: ya veo, supongo que Saber no podía esperar mas tiempo

Tati: también dijo que si no te presentabas a mas tardar a las 9:30 entonces irían a buscarlos, asi que es bastante seguro que la batalla no pase de hoy

Osukaru: ya veo, bueno, entonces debo irme a prepararme, nos vemos al rato Tati

Tati: … suerte Osukaru

En casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: ya regresé

Rin: bienvenido a casa

Osukaru: Rin, la pelea contra Saber será hoy, ellas mismas nos han retado y si no nos presentamos vendrán a buscarnos asi que la pelea definitivamente debe ser hoy

Rin: entiendo, entonces debemos preparar una estrategia pronto

Osukaru: mejor olvidémonos de eso, confiemos en nosotros mismos

Rin: eh?

Osukaru: además… tenemos algo de ayuda

Rin: eh? Quien o que es?

Osukaru: Yumi no apoyará con Lancer y Shinn estará presente también

Rin: ya veo, les pediste su ayuda?

Osukaru: no, ellos mismos me la ofrecieron, ahora también han aumentado nuestras posibilidades de ganar jeje

Rin: es verdad

Shiro: entonces también cuenten conmigo

Osukaru: eh? Pero…

Shiro: no seré el mismo joven de antes pero aun tengo fuerza, además, después de haber arruinado esto debo hacer algo para ayudar

Osukaru: entiendo, esta bien

Rin: bien, ahora tenemos otro poco mas de posibilidades de salir victoriosos

Osukaru: bien, entonces les pido que no me molesten de aquí a las 8, me iré a darle una hojeada a algunos libros para ver si logro materializar algún arma buena

Rin: esta bien, suerte

En casa de Yumi

Yumi: Lancer… como va tu entrenamiento últimamente?

Lancer: va de maravilla, siento que he mejorado bastante

Yumi: bueno, porque creo que ha llegado el dia de ponerlo a prueba

Lancer: eh? Pelearemos?

Yumi: no estoy segura, pero iremos a apoyar a Osukaru en su pelea contra Saber

Lancer: ya veo, entonces ahí estaremos

Yumi: gracias Lancer, esperemos que todo salga bien

Lancer: ya verás que si

8:30 PM en casa de Osukaru

Osukaru: asi que han venido los 3, gracias

Yumi: te dije que te apoyaría junto con Lancer

Lancer: asi es, es una buena oportunidad para ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento

Shinn: y yo también estaré de soporte con mi magia

Rin: gracias a todos, nos serán de mucha ayuda

Shiro: bien, hora de irnos, ya todos estamos listos

9:05 PM en la construcción abandonada

Karen: estas lista Saber?

Saber: Claro, mas que nunca

Archer: Parece que al fin llegará el dia de nuestra pelea Saber, he esperado tanto, mas vale que no tardes mucho en esta pelea

Tati: …

Karen: Bien, parece que solo se retrasaron unos minutos

Saber: y al parecer vienen con refuerzos

Tati: eh?

Osukaru: Bien, aquí estamos

Rin: venimos listos para luchar

Tati: Yumi! Que haces aquí?

Yumi: vengo a apoyar a Osukaru

Tati: ya veo… [bueno, espero que no haya problemas

Rin: muy bien Saber, cuando quieras

Osukaru: lo mismo digo Karen... ahora veamos que tal sale

Shinn: eh? Tienes algún plan Osukaru?

Osukaru: aquí están los resultados de 7 años jejeje, TRACE ON!! un montón de destellos sale de sus manos mientras se materializa una espada

Shiro: vaya… que es eso!?

Shinn: wow, es… bastante grande…

Osukaru: con una espada de gran tamaño en sus manos al final no pude tomar nada de un libro, y me decidí por una espada que vi en un videojuego, Sparda!! La espada de un demonio!!

Karen: parece que esto se pondrá interesante materializando su espada

Saber: bien, hora de pelear!! sacando su espada


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 – Rin vs. Saber

Ya era la hora fijada por Karen y Saber, todos se encontraban en el lugar de la batalla, la batalla entre Saber y Caster por fin tendría lugar y era inevitable, tanto servants y masters ya estaban listos para pelear mientras que Yumi, Shinn y Shiro se encontraban de apoyo por si algo sucedía.

Saber: basta de tantas palabras y empecemos!! dirigiéndose rápidamente contra Rin

Osukaru: Rin, ten cuidado

Rin: tu también

Karen: empecemos entonces

Osukaru: esquivando el ataque de Karen wow, había olvidado lo rápida que era

Saber: no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que correr?

Rin: tsk…

Saber: parecías mas fuerte en la 5ª guerra, que te sucedió?

Rin: girando rápidamente para esquivar un ataque de Saber estuvo cerca… [no puedo creer que apenas vayamos empezando y no me vea posibilidades de atacar

Yumi: parece que Rin tiene problemas

Shinn: cierto, Saber no le da ni oportunidad de atacar, combinada la rapidez y fuerza de Saber… si golpea a Rin…

Lancer: Si la golpean podría terminar todo… rayos no soporto ver que una mujer este peleando y yo este aquí parado solo viendo!!

Shiro: …

Yumi: tienes razón Lancer pero Saber también es una chica, asi que se puede decir que es una pelea de chicas, además por lo que me contó Osukaru… sin duda alguna es una pelea de chicas

Shiro: tienen razón, y lo peor de esto es que es mi culpa

Shinn: eh? A que te refieres

Shiro: comienza a contarles todo

Karen: peleando si que te ha dado mucha ventaja esa gran espada que usas

Osukaru: cubriéndose los ataques con su espada es verdad, no me equivoqué al escogerla jejeje

Karen: de no ser por el tamaño y dureza de esa espada no podrías cubrirte mis ataques, aunque eso también es una desventaja para atacar, se podría decir que en su mayoría solo sirve para defender

Osukaru: jeje, si que me sorprendes, eres bastante observadora, has descubierto las ventajas y desventajas de mi espada con solo repartirnos algunos golpes

Rin: corriendo lejos del rango de ataque de Saber rayos, de esta forma no podré hacer nada

Saber: en verdad parece que solo sabes correr Rin, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto termine

Rin: concentrando maná en su mano derecha no puedo acumular mucho pero veré que tanto le hago con esto, toma!! lanzando una pequeña esfera roja de su mano

Saber: haciendo la esfera a un lado con un golpe de su espada que fue eso? No me digas que es todo tu poder?

Rin: como suponía, no le hiso ni cosquillas[pero así no me da tiempo de acumular mas maná, que hare…

Karen: parece que tu servant no es rival para Saber

Osukaru: tsk…

Karen: parece que dí en el clavo jejeje

Osukaru: dando un golpe lento con su espada

Karen: evadiendo fácilmente el ataque vaya, has decidido atacar

Osukaru: probablemente Rin no sea tan fuerte como Saber, pero es por las habilidades de Rin

Karen: eh? A que te refieres? volviendo a atacar

Osukaru: cubriéndose con la espada los ataques de Rin… necesitan de tiempo para ser ejecutados a la perfección

Karen: que dices?

Osukaru: el pequeño ataque que viste hace un momento no es ni el 5 del maná que puede acumular para atacar

Karen: que dices!?

Osukaru: que solo basta que Rin tenga una oportunidad e incluso todo podría terminar para Saber

Karen: ya veo… aunque… jeje

Osukaru: eh?

Karen: asi como Saber podría acabar mal lo mismo podría pasar con Rin no?

Osukaru: …

Karen: por tu silencio creo que vuelto a dar en lo cierto, no creo que Rin salga ilesa después de expulsar una gran cantidad de maná, incluso podría tener un riesgo como el hougu de Saber

Osukaru: jeje, si que me sorprendes, de nuevo has sido muy observadora y te has dado cuenta de eso aunque…

Karen: que? Hay mas?

Osukaru: la cantidad de maná de Rin es bastante grande, si Saber tratara de eliminarme para acabar con Rin no pasaría mucho, ya que el maná que posee Rin por si misma es mucho como para permitirle seguir viviendo mas tiempo

Karen: oh, ya veo, entonces además del maná que tu le das ella posee más?

Osukaru: algo asi, asi que si Rin usa un fuerte ataque su maná no se verá muy disminuido

Karen: ya veo, ahora si puede ser un peligro para Saber, aunque Saber no permitiría una oportunidad para eso ya que como has estado viendo Rin solo ha estado huyendo, y si Saber golpea a Rin todo podría terminar

Osukaru: tienes razón pero…

Karen: eh?

Osukaru: pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo para que Rin gane esta batalla

Karen: a que te refieres con eso?

Osukaru: Rin!! Ahora, aprovecha lanzando su espada contra Saber

Karen: que!?

Saber: que es eso? cubriéndose con su espada ugh, esta… cosa… porque no deja de girar

Osukaru: Rin! La espada seguirá girando un rato, aprovecha ese tiempo para preparar tu ataque!!

Rin: si, ten cuidado!

Osukaru: lo se, ahora estoy desprotegido

Karen: dándole un golpe con su espada a Osukaru en un brazo Toma esto!

Osukaru: ugh, sabía que me alcanzaría

Rin: debo hacerlo rápido, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad comenzando a almacenar maná en su mano derecha

Saber: ugh, esta cosa, si suelto mi espada de seguro me dará un buen golpe

Osukaru: corriendo y evadiendo los golpes de Karen [vamos Rin, no se por cuanto mas pueda seguir corriendo

Karen: Saber!! Ten cuidado con el ataque de esa chica!!

Saber: que!?, jeje de seguro atacará de nuevo con esos débiles ataques

Yumi: parece que han conseguido una oportunidad

Tati: Archer… ahora parece que tu pelea con Saber…

Archer: estas loca? Esa chica no podrá acabar con Saber, sus ataques son muy débiles

Tati: … tu crees?

Rin: es suficiente, ya acumulé bastante

Osukaru: vamos Rin, espero que esto nos dé una buena oportunidad

Rin: lo siento Saber, no hubiera querido que pasará esto pero…

Saber: demonios…

Rin: corriendo hacia Saber toma esto!! soltando una gran esfera roja a casi 2 metros de Saber

Karen: Sa…Saber…

Osukaru: lo habrá logrado?

Rin se encontraba a pocos pasos de todo el humo que había producido la explosión de su ataque, había quedado muy agotada pero se le veía algo satisfecha hasta que el humo comenzó a dispersarse y comenzó a ver una figura dorada frente a ella, al parecer alguien intervino en su gran ataque.

Rin: no… no puede… ser…

Osukaru: rayos… ese tipo…

Karen: Archer…

Archer: creo que tengo que repetirlo nuevamente, si alguien va a vencer a Saber, ese seré yo!!

Shinn: este maldito!!, es lo mismo que pasó cuando yo luché contra Saber

Yumi: eh? Entonces asi fue?

Shinn: si, justo cuando Assassin iba a acabar con Saber este tipo intervino de esta misma manera y acabó con Assassin

Shiro: acabó con Assassin? … entonces… Rin!

Rin: maldición… no logré hacer nada…

Archer: te atreviste a casi terminar con mi deseo… no te lo puedo perdonar

Osukaru: Rin!!! Corre!!

Archer: muy tarde dándole con su espada a Rin en el pecho

Rin: cayendo lentamente ugh… he… he… per…di…do

Osukaru: Rin!!!

Shiro: maldito… no ha cambiado nada

Saber: porque te vuelves a meter en mis peleas

Archer: no puedo dejar que alguien mas te elimine, ese tengo que ser yo

Saber: …

Osukaru: tomando a Rin en sus brazos Rin!!, resiste, por favor resiste

Rin: …parece que… nos falló… todo…

Osukaru: calma Rin, no es una gran herida, puedo con ella, recuéstate por favor

Rin: … creo que… sería mejor que me dejaras… asi…

Osukaru: de ninguna manera, aquí voy pone sus manos sobre Rin

Rin: … gracias… cerrando sus ojos

Shiro: es verdad, el podrá curarla

Osukaru: concentrándose Por favor… vamos… que todo salga bien…

Karen: esta intentando curarla?

Luego de unos segundos en que se dibujó un circulo mágico bajo el cuerpo de Rin, un resplandor azul comenzó a salir de las manos de Osukaru y poco a poco la herida de Rin fue cerrándose dejándola fuera de peligro.

Shiro: lo logro, que alivio

Saber: la curó…

Rin: estoy… bien…

Osukaru: si, ya estas a salvo pero… ya no puedes luchar

Rin: lo se… pero… entonces…

Shiro: yo pelearé contra ti Gilgamesh!!!

Archer: oh? Y tu quien eres?

Shiro: jaja, tal ves no me reconozcas, soy Emiya Shiro

Archer: Shiro? Ah, ya te recuerdo, el ex master de Saber jajaja, y dices que quieres pelear contra mi?

Shiro: voy a derrotarte

Archer: y que ganaras? Acaso quieres derrotarme para evitar mi pelea con Saber?

Shiro: no! Te derrotaré, porque casi matas a la chica que amo, ya la he visto morir una vez, no soportaría verla morir de nuevo!! Además, ella es… ella es… la madre de mi hijo!!

Todos: eh?

Saber: la madre… entonces… Rin y Shiro… … …

Osukaru: ma… ma… madre? Entonces… mirando a Rin tu eres mi verdadera madre?

Tati: que esta pasando aquí? Ahora ese tipo quiere pelear contra Archer?

Archer: que conmovedor, entonces acabaré contigo en un segundo, ya te he atravesado anteriormente asi que no serás problema

Shiro: jeje, eso crees, pues dejame decirte que he cambiado y no te será tan fácil

Archer: eso lo veremos

Fin Capitulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 – Shiro vs. Archer

Durante esta batalla han ocurrido muchas cosas, y esta ves Shiro reveló que Rin es la madre d Osukaru y que esta decidido a pelear contra Archer por haber lastimado asi a Rin, Saber desde lejos esta totalmente confundida sobre lo que acababa de decir Shiro y mientras tanto la pelea entre Shiro y Archer esta por comenzar.

Shiro: Osukaru, retrocede y lleva a Rin contigo, me encargaré de esta batalla

Osukaru: ehm… si

Tati: Archer! Que es lo que vas a hacer?

Archer: Voy a terminar con este tipo primero, así ya no interferirá

Shiro: eso si logras vencerme

Archer: Tsk, no me hagas reír

Shiro[bien, ya están alejados del área de la pelea, ahora a comenzar Trace On!! apareciendo Kansho y Bakuya

Archer: bien, que debería usar contra ti, ya se, usaré lo primero que tomé con mi mano jajaja

Shiro: grr, no me tomes a la ligera!!! lanzándose contra Archer

Archer: vaya, se enojó jaja cubriéndose con 2 espadas

Rin: Shi…Shiro… no… no creo que… pueda contra el…

Osukaru: lo se… ese Archer es bastante fuerte…

Yumi: que deberíamos hacer?

Osukaru: no lo se… creo que por ahora no estorbar…

Tati: Archer…

Saber: …no… porque… Shiro…

Karen: vaya, ahora los que están peleando son otros… ya que no me encuentro peleando iré con Saber

Archer: jajaja, te lo dije, atravesarte de nuevo no sería nada difícil

Shiro: atravesado en su pierna ugh… rayos… aun asi… es fuerte…

Rin: Shiro!! Déjalo ya, no creo que puedas…

Shiro: lo haré!! Claro que puedo vencerlo

Osukaru: vamos, déjame ayudarte

Shinn: Si, será mas fácil entre varios

Shiro: no, esta es mi pelea… aun puedo hacer algo… asi que… aléjense

Osukaru: eh? … seguro? retrocediendo del lugar

Shiro: si… y por favor… protege a tu madre…

Osukaru: eh? Dijiste algo?

Shiro: no, nada, ten cuidado

Rin: que pasó? Que hará?

Osukaru: no lo se, dice que aun puede hacer algo para ganar

Rin: eh? Que será…

Archer: dices que aun tienes algo para ganarme? Jajaja

Shiro: bien, entonces prepárate…

Archer: Adelante!! Ataca!!

Shiro: tsk… "Im the bone of my sword" trazando un arco y una flecha que sale disparada con gran fuerza hacia Archer

Archer: que!? protegiéndose con múltiples espadas

Tati: eso… que fue eso…

Saber: …Shiro…

Osukaru: que poder…

Rin: no puede ser…

Shiro: "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood" proyectando a Kansho y Bakuya nuevamente Arg!! Toma esto!! atacando de frente a Archer

Archer: que rayos!! evadiendo los ataques de Shiro

Rin: eso… eso es…

Osukaru: que pasa… Rin?

Rin: Ar…cher…

Shiro[Ahora intenta evadir esto "I have created over a thousand blades" Lanzando un montón de espadas

Archer: que!? Arg!!! siendo golpeado por las espadas

Tati: Archer!! Cuidado!!

Karen: quien… quien es ese tipo…

Osukaru: Archer? A que te refieres Rin?

Rin: yo… poco después de que Archer fuera derrotado… comencé a tener sueños…

Osukaru: sueños? Que clase de sueños…

Rin: sueños donde veía a Archer pelear contra Berserker… sentía como si el quisiera demostrarme que luchó por mi bien hasta el final

Osukaru: asi es… pero entonces que…

Rin: la pelea que ví en mis sueños… es como la que esta ocurriendo ahora

Osukaru: que!? Pero…

Shiro: Unknown to death… Nor known to life trazando 2 largas espadas en forma de alas y lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Archer

Archer: jeje, esta vez no caeré, he notado tu movimiento, toma esto!! Ugh cortando a Shiro del pecho con su espada pero a la ves siendo cortado por Shiro

Shiro: cayendo hacia atrás por el golpe ugh… me ha dado…

Archer: cayendo de lado contrario a Shiro por el golpe maldición… como rayos me golpeó

Rin: Shiro!!!

Tati: Archer!!!

Osukaru: espera Rin tomándola del brazo no vayas aun, iré yo

Shiro: ah, ah, ah… demonios…

Osukaru: déjame curarte

Shiro: descuida… ya no importa

Osukaru: eh? Pero…

Tati: corriendo hacia Archer Archer!! Estas bien?

Archer: si, fue solo un rasguño, ahora mismo me encargo de el

Osukaru: Asombrado Pa…dre… ahora entiendo… suerte…

Shinn: iré a ver que puedo hacer

Shiro: gracias por entender… y… cuida de Rin… porfavor

Osukaru: … si… lo haré

Shinn: que pasa… demonios, ahí viene de nuevo ese tipo

Archer: jajaja, me temo que solo me hiciste un rasguño, si ese fue tu mejor ataque entonces ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no te funcionó jajaja

Shiro: …

Archer: tsk, ignorándome… enseguida te mataré y luego mandaré a tu esposa para que estén juntos

Osukaru: poniéndose frente a Shiro Pues primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi!!

Shinn: parándose frente a Shiro y sobre mi también

Lancer: poniéndose frente a Shiro y no te olvides de mi

Yumi: ve, Lancer, da lo mejor

Shiro: chicos…

Rin: que, que pasa…

Tati: se pusieron todos contra Archer?

Karen: aunque sean fuertes… no creo que sean mucho problema para Archer… ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto termine… Saber

Saber: … Shi…ro…

Archer: jajaja, aun asi solo me estorbaran un segundo jaja

Osukaru: acaba con el… Padre… nosotros lo detendremos mientras

Shiro: adiós…

Archer: apártense de mi camino!!!

Shiro: "Have withstood pain to create many weapons"

Shinn: Brand!! lanzandole llamas a Archer

Archer: jajaja, eso no es nada

Osukaru: y que tal esto!! golpeándolo con su espada

Archer: cubriéndose el ataque jajaja, algo simple de evadir

Lancer: pues mira esto!! Gae Bo… tsk… siendo atado por cadenas

Shiro: "yet, those hands will never hold anything"

Rin: ya no tengo ninguna duda… Archer…

Osukaru: maldición… solo un poco mas…

Archer: apártense de mi camino!!! lanzado a los 3 mas atrás de Shiro

Osukaru: creo… que fue suficiente

Shiro: "So, as i pray,…"

Archer: corriendo con su espada hacia Shiro argh!!

Shiro: "Unlimited Blade Works!!"

Rin: cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos Archer… era Shiro…

Shiro y Archer desaparecen ante los ojos de los que estaban presentes en la batalla después de ser consumidos por una gran esfera de fuego proveniente de Shiro

Tati: Ar…ar… Archer!!!

Rin: llorando Shiro!!, Shiro!!

Osukaru: acercándose a Rin Ese era…

Rin: el hougu de mi Archer… Archer… el era Shiro… Shiro siempre estuvo conmigo… protegiéndome

Osukaru: … parece que… al final de todo… podrás cumplir tu deseo…

Rin: limpiándose las lagrimas eso parece… aunque ahora… odio que haya tenido que suceder asi…

Karen: desaparecieron… pero que… que pasó…

Archer: Donde estamos!! Que rayos es esto!!

Shiro: el lugar donde acabaré contigo

Archer: que dices?

Shiro: no puedo creerlo, aun después de todo tengo el descaro de usar esto…

Archer: esa espada… no puede ser

Shiro: ahora serás derrotado por segunda vez con esta espada!! corriendo hacia Archer

Archer: jaja, veamos si lo logras… Enuma… preparándose para atacar

Shiro[Saber, lo siento, pero usaré tu espada para acabar con este tipo

Archer: Elish!!!!

Después de tanto repartir golpes la pelea entre Shiro y Archer había llegado a su fin, ambos cuerpos habían reaparecido en el lugar de la batalla frente a todos, Archer y Shiro, atravesados con sus espadas el uno al otro…

Osukaru: eh!? Son ellos!

Saber: eh?

Rin: Shi… Shiro!!! corriendo hacia Shiro

Tati: Archer… Archer!!! corriendo hacia Archer

Rin: Shiro… tomándolo en sus brazos Shiro… aguanta, Osukaru te curará

Shiro: no… el ya no… puede hacerlo… ya es tarde…

Rin: entonces… yo…

Shiro: tomando las manos de Rin No, no lo hagas… creo que ya es hora de que mi vida termine… en verdad… fui muy feliz… al haberte visto de nuevo… Rin…

Rin: Shiro… yo también… gracias por protegerme siempre… hasta luego…acercando sus labios a los de Shiro

Shiro: Rin… acercándose a ella

Tati: Archer!! Resiste…

Archer: ugh… rayos… de nuevo… fui derrotado por esa espada…

Tati: no digas eso… aun puedes seguir…

Archer: jeje, esta vez… te equivocas… no creo poder seguir…

Tati: Archer… no…

Archer: la próxima vez… no seré tan obediente jejeje

Tati: a..ar…archer… perdón… al final… no tuviste tu pelea contra Saber… y era lo que mas deseabas… perdón…

Archer: siempre habrá otras guerras donde podré cumplir ese deseo… pero es menos probable que haya una guerra donde estés tu…

Tati: Archer… llorando

Archer: fue muy bueno… haber encontrado un master… como tu… Tati… comenzando a desvanecerse

Tati: Archer… Archer… Archer!!!

Rin[eh? las lagrimas de Rin salieron aun mas Shi…ro…

Shiro: hasta… luego… muriendo

Rin: Shiro!!!!!!

Karen: … murieron… ambos…

Saber: reaccionando eh!? Shi…ro… Shiro esta… muerto?... ugh… ugh… Shiro…

Karen: ugh… Saber… que te pasa?

Saber: … Arrrrgggggh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin Capitulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 – Batalla final

Después de haber finalizado la batalla entre Shiro y Archer que terminó en la muerte de ambos, tanto Rin como Tati no pudieron evitar llorar por ellos pero mientras tanto, Saber estaba comenzando a reaccionar y a asimilar la situación, lentamente comienza a levantar su mirada y a lo lejos en el campo de batalla ve a Shiro, muerto en los brazos de Rin, Saber, comienza a poner una cara mostrando poco a poco su furia pero son tantos los pensamientos de odio que pasan por su cabeza que en ese momento olvida todo lo demás y solo quiere acabar con Rin por lo que el odio invade a Saber y esta suelta un grito que capta la atención de todos los que estaban presentes en el lugar, se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo, sobretodo Karen que ni ella misma sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo con su servant que estaba siendo envuelta por una gran ráfaga oscura que no permitía ver el estado de Saber hasta que de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil y sintió un dolor en la mano donde tenía sus reijus y observa asombrada como es que sus reijus han desaparecido por completo y cuando dirige su mirada hacia Saber se encuentra con que esta ha cambiado su apariencia, ya no vió a la Saber de hace unos momentos sino a una Saber con espada y armadura oscuras, una mirada mas fría y perdida, su tono de piel mas pálido al igual que el color de su cabello.

Karen: tocando su mano Que… que es esto…? Sa…Saber…

Osukaru: pero… que pasó con ella

Shinn: cambió completamente su vestimenta, dudo que sea la misma Saber de siempre

Yumi: se ve… … mal… malvada…

Rin: Sa…ber… pero que… que te ha pasado…

Tati: retirándose de donde estaba Saber cambió…

Saber: … no… tengo… mucho… tiempo…

Rin: eh? Que dices…

Saber: tengo… poco… tiempo…

Rin: que… que te pasa Saber?

Saber: tengo… que acabar…

Karen: Sa…ver…

Saber: Contigo Rin!!! dirigiendo su ataque hacia Rin

Rin: que!?

Osukaru: interponiendo su espada al ataque ugh… a tiempo…

Saber: no interfieras!! lanzándolo a un lado

Osukaru: ugh… maldición…

Rin: Osukaru!!, Saber, que te sucede!!

Saber: te mataré, por tu culpa… Shiro esta… shiro… esta… muerto!!! levantando nuevamente su espada contra Rin

Rin: no puedo… pelear contra ella asi…

Saber: eh?, de nuevo tu?

Osukaru: no dejaré que le hagas daño a Rin…

Saber: tsk, entonces no me queda opción, tendré que acabar contigo primero ya que no tengo tiempo que perder, asi que prepárate!!

Osukaru: Rin, retírate de aquí

Rin: cargando el cuerpo de Shiro con ella esta bien… ten cuidado

Saber: descuida, no durará mucho, enseguida ire por ti!!

Osukaru: Trace On!!

Saber: eh? Igual que Shiro…

Rin: oh… asi que las memorizó en la pelea pasada… Kansho y Bakuya

Osukaru: no creo ganar, pero al menos espero que capten que deben escapar de aquí

Saber: dirigiendo su ataque a Osukaru veamos si puedes detener esto!!

Tati: no creo que pueda contra Saber, Karen, debes detener a Saber

Karen: eso quisiera… pero… por alguna razón mis reijus han desaparecido… y me siento mu débil…

Tati: …

Shinn: deberíamos ayudar a Osukaru

Lancer: si, no creo que pueda solo contra Saber

Rin: de todos modos, no creo que Osukaru lo acepte, el quiere que huya

Yumi: pero es muy fuerte, hay que ayudarlo

Rin: dejémoslo asi, en el peor de los casos yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad

Shinn: eh?... esta bien…

Osukaru: demonios… parece que no se irán, tendré que terminar esto yo solo…

Saber: Vamos!! Demuestra que puedes protegerla, sino morirás enseguida

Osukaru: podría tratar de hacer algo como lo de mi padre… pero no creo poder…

Saber[no tengo mucho tiempo, debo acabar rápido con el

Karen: Saber!!, detente por favor!!

Saber: ignorando a Karen argh!! Toma esto!! atacando a Osukaru

Osukaru: cubriéndose con ambas espadas [supongo que solo podría proyectar unas cuantas armas… pero… serían insuficientes contra el poder de Saber… aunque si pudiera hacerlo por completo de seguro tendría la victoria asegurada, en fin, debo pensar en algo que si sea posible ugh… ugh

Saber: jejeje, no podías estar corriendo por siempre jeje

Rin: ay no, Saber alcanzó a cortarle con su espada…

Yumi: pero Osukaru puede curarse verdad?

Rin: no, el no puede usar su poder en si mismo…

Yumi: oh no…

Osukaru: rayos…

Karen: Saber!! Detente por favor… casi desmayándose

Tati: estas bien Karen?

Saber[debo terminar rápido con esto etas decidido a perder? Si te rindes en este momento solo ire contra Rin… golpeada por la espada de Osukaru ugh… creo que eso es un no

Osukaru: exactamente… esta herida no es nada, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Rin

Saber: Ya no queda tiempo…

Osukaru: eh? A que te refieres…

Saber: atacando a Osukaru argh!!

Osukaru: cubriéndose [rayos… no puedo distraerme, un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal, ya no perderé el tiempo, atacaré yo también

Saber: oh, parece que por fin irá enserio

Osukaru y Saber comienzan a intercambiar golpes, todos los golpes dados solo chocan entre las espadas de cada uno, ninguno de los ataques da donde el otro quisiera, se podría decir que están al mismo nivel de pelea hasta que poco a poco Osukaru comienza a notar que la fuerza y velocidad de Saber comienzan a aumentar poco a poco, haciendo que este comience a pensar que ya no tiene posibilidades de ganar, se empieza a dar cuenta de que Saber no esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento Osukaru decide pedirle a Karen que detenga a Saber

Osukaru: cubriéndose los ataques de Saber Karen!! Usa un reiju para detener a Saber!!

Karen: … eso quisiera…

Tati: eh? mirando a donde debían estar los reijus de Karen oh no, tus reijus Karen

Karen: lo se, después de que saber cambió mis reijus desaparecieron

Tati: Osukaru!! Karen ya no tiene reijus!!

Rin: eh?... entonces… Saber…

Osukaru: ya veo… por eso no tiene mucho tiempo… prácticamente… esa transformación fue un suicidio…

Saber[maldición, ya no tengo mas tiempo que perder, no quería acabar con Rin de esta forma pero creo que acabaré con su master para que ella muera después toma esto!!tirando lejos a Osukaru

Osukaru: ugh, me dio… pero solo debo aguantar hasta que ya no pueda seguir luchando se pone de pie y corre hacia Saber

Saber: es hora de terminar… levantando su espada al cielo mientras salen grandes ráfagas de viento de su espada EX…!!

Rin: oh no!! Osukaru!!! Retírate!!! Todos, háganse a un lado!!!

Karen: argh!! Sa…ver… cayendo al suelo

Tati: Karen! Que te pasa… Karen!

Saber: dejando salir todo su poder CALIBUR!!!!

Osukaru: deteniéndose demasiado tarde creo que… perdí cubriéndose con sus espadas pero aun asi recibiendo todo el impacto

Rin: Osukaru!!!

Yumi: no…puede… ser…

Shinn: odio admitirlo pero… no hay forma de que haya sobrevivido a semejante poder…

Rin: ya esta despareciendo el humo…

Yumi: no logro ver nada

Tati: Karen! Karen! Estas bien?

Karen: Sa…ber…

Tati: oh, ya se alcanzan a ver

Rin: Osukaru!! corriendo hacia el

Osukaru: tirado en el suelo per…dí…

Tati: oh, Saber… ha vuelto a la normalidad…

Karen: …Tati… llévame… con Saber…

Tati: muy bien ayudando a Karen a levantarse

Saber: …lo siento… Karen… me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos de odio…

Karen: no te preocupes… Saber… estoy bien…

Saber: pero… tomé casi todo tu maná, pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa, incluso usé mi hougu a pesar de que sabía lo que podía ocurrir!!

Karen: pero no ocurrió… sigo aquí, y sobreviviré, así que no te sientas mal…

Saber: Ka…ren… aun asi… discúlpame

Karen: disculpa aceptada…

Saber: hasta luego… Karen… ahora, antes de irme debo hacer una última cosa… fue un honor haber sido tu servant…

Karen: gracias… Saber… nos veremos pronto…

Saber: acercándose a Rin Rin… perdóname… aun asi… no estoy segura de si me arrepiento o no de lo que hice…

Rin: ugh… descuida… tal ves debería, pero no te guardaré rencor Saber… además, lograste tu último propósito… solo que te iras sin verme morir… lamento eso…

Saber: lo siento… Rin… comenzando a desvanecerse

Karen: adiós… Saber…

Rin: hasta pronto… Saber…

Osukaru: ugh… Rin… lo siento… no creo sobrevivir a esto…

Rin: no digas eso… tu vivirás… de eso me encargo yo

Osukaru: no entiendo… aun asi… discúlpame por no poder mantenerte con vida por morir…

Rin: ya te lo dije… no morirás aquí…

Osukaru: pero… es inevitable Rin… no puedo hacer nada…

Rin: no puedo creer que también en ti tenga que hacer esto, sin duda alguna eres hijo de el jejeje

Osukaru: eh? A que… te refieres…

Rin: en la 5ta guerra, en una pelea, cuando Shiro aun no tenía a Saber, un servant lo encontró observando una pelea… y lo asesinó…

Osukaru: eh? Pero… entonces… como es que…

Rin: yo reviví a Shiro… usé una joya única e irremplazable, solo podía revivirlo una vez

Osukaru: eso significa… que ya no existe esa joya…

Rin: tal ves… pero… yo nunca utilicé mi hougu, ni siquiera te dije cual es cierto?

Osukaru: eh? Que es?...

Rin: Yo me encargaré de revivirte, a cambio de eso debo entregar todo mi maná, lo que provocará que desaparezca…

Osukaru: entonces… no lo hagas…

Rin: lo siento pero no te haré caso, de todos modos voy a desaparecer, asi que es mejor salvarte, asi solo 1 se irá

Osukaru: no, prometí que te protegería, cuando muera antes de que desaparezcas puedes hacer un contrato con quien sea, con Karen, Tati o Shinn, asi podrás vivir

Rin: lo siento, no quiero eso, además, tu me protegiste al igual que Shiro, te pusiste contra Saber aun sabiendo que podía ser imposible que ganarás…

Osukaru: no!!, no lo hagas…

Rin: lo siento… pero esta es la última vez que hablaremos antes de que me vaya, fue un placer haberte visto, y haberme enterado de la verdad… te agradezco por todo eso

Osukaru: no… no hagas eso…

Rin: llorando ha muerto… desgraciadamente para poder actuar esto tenía que suceder

Yumi: que esta pasando…

Rin: poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho "Zurück bringt die Seele dieser Person" comienza a trazarse un circulo mágico debajo de ella y Osukaru

Karen: que… estará pasando…

Rin: apareciendo una esfera roja en su mano derecha "Ordnet Organe seines Körpers und das Herz"

Tati: espero que Osukaru este bien…

Rin: poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de Osukaru "Jetzt wieder zum Leben zu erwecken!!" Ahora debo irme… hasta pronto… Osukaru…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como múltiples ráfagas de viento daban forma de esfera en el lugar donde estaban Osukaru y Rin, cuando el viento se disipó solo se veía a Osukaru recostado en el suelo y Rin ya no estaba en el lugar, lo único que estaba en su lugar era un collar con una gema roja en el.

Yumi: corriendo hacia Osukaru Osukaru!! Estas bien!!

Osukaru: abriendo los ojos lentamente ugh… que… sucedió… oh… Rin!, donde esta Rin?

Yumi: … desapareció… probablemente ella…

Osukaru: al final… lo hiso… volteando hacia el collar uh? Que es esto?

Yumi: uhm? Eso debe ser algo que Rin dejó

Osukaru: la joya… que usó para revivirme… apretando fuertemente la gema Rin… discúlpame por no haberte protegido…

Yumi: descuida… apuesto a que Rin piensa todo lo contrario…

Karen: parece que todo ha terminado…

Tati: eso parece… ahora solo queda Lancer… supongo que el es el ganador…

Yumi: vamos Osukaru, levántate y vayamos a casa

Osukaru: si, volvamos…

Después de esa batalla cada quien regresó a su casa, los días seguían normales aunque no era lo mismo regresar a casa después de la escuela y no ver a Rin recibiéndome, aunque pienso que ella debe estar mejor contigo ahora, espero que este felices juntos, seguramente también te preguntaras que pasó con Lancer, bueno, al final convencimos a Yumi de hacerlo ya que era la única que se oponía, incluso Lancer estaba de acuerdo con destruir el Grial aunque eso significara desaparecer, entonces nos juntamos Shinn, Karen, Tati y yo para materializar el Grial y Lancer se encargó de destruirlo, al final nos dimos cuenta de que era verdad que el Grial solo trae destrucción, aun asi, pasamos muy buenos momentos con nuestros servants, y las despedidas pues siempre resultaran tristes pero jamás olvidaremos lo bueno que pasamos.

Yumi: Osukaru!! Ya estas listo? Recuerda que hay mucha tarea que hacer

Osukaru: si!! Enseguida voy!!

Shinn: vamos, déjalo un poco mas

Osukaru: bueno, tengo que irme, tal ves nunca tuve un deseo en la guerra pero el haber sabido la verdad sobre mis padres significa mucho para mi, espero que Rin y tu puedan estar juntos donde sea que estén, hasta pronto y si algún dia llega a haber otra guerra espero que vengan juntos tu y Rin jejeje

Yumi: nos adelantaremos un poco Osukaru!!

Osukaru: corriendo hacia Yumi descuida, ya voy

Al parecer no se ven rastros de la guerra, lo bueno que nos dejó a los masters fue que iniciamos una buena amistad entre nosotros, Tati y Karen siguen en la misma clase, Yumi, Shinn y yo igual, Shinn ahora busca por su cuenta a los asesinos de sus padres, aunque lo ve muy difícil sigue sin perder las esperanzas, Yumi extraña mucho a Lancer, pero supongo que es es normal en todos, incluso Tati y Karen extrañan a Archer y Saber asi como yo extraño a Rin, en fin, yo también mantengo la esperanza en que algún dia nos volveremos a ver todos… por ahora habrá que disfrutar de estos días de tranquilidad.

FIN


End file.
